A Kinney Christmas Tree
by Predec2
Summary: Brian finds a unique way to show Justin how much he loves him.  Brian/Justin fluff.  Romance/Humor
1. I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

_Christmas Eve - Dusk_

"Holy shit!"

Debbie gasped as Ben steered his SUV up the long, curved driveway in front of Britin. She had heard of the monstrous house that Brian had purchased rather impulsively just before he had proposed to Justin, but this was her first glimpse of it, and she was stunned. This wasn't simply a house or even a mansion – it was a fucking miniature _city_. It must have been occupied at least 6,000 square feet, a large, imposing, two-story brick Tudor residence nestled in cedar trees and sitting on top of a small knoll surrounded by several acres of woods and fields.

The five inches of freshly-fallen snow from last night cast the house in a type of Norman Rockwell-type setting; numerous strands of multi-hued lights shone underneath the white-blanketed cedar trees and the large, red bows draped on top of each pair of tall, imposing windows contrasted perfectly with the winter wonderland. A large, fresh wreath decorated with the same style and color ribbon greeted visitors at the top of the door's entrance, and the gaslight lamps shining outside were also bedecked with large, elaborate velvet bows of the same color.

Debbie held her breath as they slowed down directly in front of the residence; the house and the setting were simply enchanting, not to mention the fact that it was actually decorated for Christmas. "Are you sure this is _Brian's_ house?" she asked skeptically. She had known Brian long enough to never recall him EVER celebrating Christmas, at least not in the traditional way. Brian's idea of acknowledging Christmas was normally toasting St. Nick with one of the numerous bottles of booze clients purchased for him as a thank you for his ingenuous work on their latest ad campaigns.

Michael grinned from his place on the passenger seat. "Yeah…..I was thinking the same thing," he admitted. "But it IS his house, though. He must have caved in when he found out Gus was coming for Christmas." Gus, his two moms, and Michael's daughter, JR, had decided to come home for the holidays, and Brian had agreed to let them stay at Britin while they were in town. After all, it wasn't like he didn't have the room. And he had told Michael that it would be nice to spend some time with his son here at home; the boy seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds. Every time he saw him – and he tried diligently not to let more than a month at a time go by without at least flying up to Canada for a long weekend with him – the boy seemed to be at least another two inches taller.

This would actually be the first time Brian had enough room to accommodate not only Gus and the rest of his family, but all of his friends as well. Not one to normally acknowledge Christmas at all, he had somewhat grudgingly agreed this year to allow everyone to use Britin for their annual Christmas Eve celebration. Why he had, however, was anyone's guess. Was it remotely possible that Peter Pan had finally grown up just a little? He would probably never admit it, but Michael wasn't fooled. He knew that Justin had slowly changed him, and had actually made him a better person – a better father, a better friend, and a better partner. Brian would never want to admit it, but Michael knew the truth.

"Well, I thought I would never see the day when Brian would decorate for Christmas, unless maybe he used some of his condoms for stockings," Debbie cracked as Ben grinned back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Well, they're probably big enough," Michael quipped, his voice not quite devoid of just a little envy. He felt a little better, however, when Ben reached over to squeeze his hand just before he turned the vehicle off. "Well," he continued, "everyone grab either a dish or a gift and let's get this show on the road."

As Debbie grabbed a casserole dish from the back seat, the two men opened up the trunk and grabbed two large bags of gifts. "Where's Hunter when you need him?" Michael groused good-naturedly. Their son had decided to spend Christmas with his new college girlfriend and her family in Philadelphia, and while his family missed him terribly, they were at least heartened to know that the girl's family knew all about his medical history and childhood and had been quite accepting of his circumstances.

"It's not that bad," Ben chided him, as he struggled to lug his rather cumbersome garbage bag full of presents up the sidewalk. Thankful at least that someone had already cleared the sidewalk of the snow, he managed to hoist the bag over his shoulder and bump up enough against the doorbell to activate it. A cheery-sounding first verse of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" promptly sounded as the three of them stared at each other in amazement. "Well, I never….." Debbie began. "Are you _sure_ this is the right house?"

Michael smiled and merely shrugged his shoulders just as the door was opened and the house's identity was confirmed as Lindsey and Gus greeted them. "Michael! Debbie! Ben!" Lindsey cried, smiling as she held the door open for them to enter. "It's so great to see you!" She reached over to give Debbie a hug as the two guys grinned back at her.

"We come bearing gifts," Michael said a little breathlessly; he noticed with some degree of consternation that his husband apparently was having a lot less difficulty dragging in _his_ gifts than he was as he struggled to hold them in his arms and walk at the same time.

"I can see that," Lindsey observed smiling. "Come on in - Brian's around here somewhere. JR's upstairs with Mel – they'll be down soon. You can put the gifts down over there," she told them, pointing to the side parlor room trimmed elaborately on all sides with a Victorian Christmas theme, complete with an antique rocking horse, an old-fashioned aluminum Christmas tree, and garland draped on the fireplace mantle. A roaring fire was blazing from the fireplace below.

"Wow!" Debbie exclaimed, her eyes lit up at the sight of the extensive decorations. "Someone must have invaded Brian's body and possessed him – it must be the only explanation."

Lindsey chuckled. "Probably as good an explanation as any," she agreed as the two men eagerly lowered their bags to the ground and began to pull the gifts out to stack them under the tree. "Come on," she told them, "there's hot cider in the kitchen. You look like you could use something to warm you up."

As the four adults walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, the youngest member of their group had something else in mind.

"Daddy!" Gus immediately turned and began to run back into the rear of the house. "Company!" he shouted gleefully, his eyes lit up with excitement over the thought of more presents arriving. Being a particularly perceptive little boy – if Brian did say so himself – it hadn't taken his son long to figure out that around Christmastime, whenever guests showed up presents invariably followed. Apparently this was going to be one of those times, he thought, noticing the bags being toted. He rushed down the hallway toward the library and ran toward his father's arms. Brian was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, watching the flames crackling in the fireplace as he saw his son rushing in.

Brian, who had been deep in thought, smiled as he saw his son furiously running headlong toward him. He had just enough time to place his drink down on the nearby side table and hold his hands out before he scooped his son up onto the couch and into his arms. "Who is it, Sonny Boy?" he asked, his eyebrows cocked in curiosity as he struggled to hold the squirming bundle of excitement on his legs.

"Uncle Mikey, Uncle Ben, and Grandma Debbie," he dutifully told his father. "And they brought more presents for me!"

"Oh, they did, huh?"

Brian couldn't help grinning as his little boy bobbed his head up and down vigorously.

"How can you be sure, Buddy?"

"Because I've been a very good boy this year, Daddy," he responded almost defensively as if it should have been a foregone conclusion. "JR hasn't been so good, though," he reported.

Brian bit back a chuckle; after all, how much mischief could a toddler get into? Oh, yeah – he remembered how much trouble _Gus_ would get into once he figured out how to walk – maybe his son was right after all. "Well, I'm sure she was still good enough to get some presents, don't you think?"

Gus seemed to ponder that question seriously for a few minutes as he frowned. "Well, maybe a little, Daddy," he finally decided. "But she still won't get as many as me."

Brian grinned. "No, probably not," he agreed. "I don't think anyone could be as good as you, Sonny Boy." _Good at charming the PANTS off someone, I mean_, he thought. _Must get it from your old man….._

"Let me down, Daddy! I have to go see what they brought!" As Brian let his son down and he took off once more at top speed like he had been shot out of a cannon, Brian had a few minutes more of relative peace to reflect on what he had been thinking about just before his son had interrupted him; or should he say, _whom_. Thinking of charming the pants off someone had merely made him think once more about Justin.

He sighed as he glanced over at the blazing fire dancing in front of him. His hazel eyes were unfocused as he thought about the last conversation he had had with Justin a few weeks ago. Even though he hadn't really openly admitted it, he had been excited when Justin had told him he would be able to come home to Pittsburgh for a few weeks around the holidays to spend time with him and see the rest of his "family." Justin had been in New York now for almost 7 months – to Brian it had seemed like a fucking lifetime. Oh, they talked on the phone all the time – usually at least once a day – and they had seen each other occasionally since Justin had left. But it had always been over a long weekend, and just as they got comfortable with each other again, it seemed like it was time to say goodbye. He fucking _hated_ saying goodbye to Justin – it just made him realize how much he missed him, even though at the time Justin had left, he knew it was best for his partner, at least career-wise. He just hadn't realized at the time how terribly much it would hurt to be apart from him.

So when Justin had informed him a couple of weeks ago that he would be coming home to visit for at least two weeks at the same time that Gus was here as well, Brian was ecstatic. Not only would he get to see his son for an extended period, he would also get to see Justin everyday and make up for some serious fucking deficiencies. He figured that over the course of seven months of non-fucking a certain blond regularly, they must be short by at least a good 500 to 600 fucks. They wouldn't be able to replenish the draught totally during Justin's relatively short stay here, but he figured they could make a pretty good dent in it.

Now, however, Justin had informed him last week that he had been given an unexpected opportunity to fill in for another artist whose works were going to be prominently featured in one of the most prestigious art galleries in New York City. The original artist's wife had been taken seriously ill unexpectedly and he had had to bow out of the show. Justin's work had garnered considerable attention in a previous show, so when the originally-scheduled artist couldn't fulfill his promise to supply the owner with at least 10 oil originals, the gallery had asked Justin to step in. Brian had been bitterly disappointed, but he knew what a great opportunity this would be for Justin, so he bit back his great frustration over their holiday plans being thwarted and told Justin he HAD to accept.

Now, as he sat watching the fire dancing in front of him, he realized how fucking much he missed him. Why couldn't there be some happy resolution to their dilemma? He knew Justin missed him terribly as well – at least he certainly _indicated_ it whenever they could be reunited. Except for brief periods to use the bathroom, take a shower (which normally involved more fucking anyway), and grab a bite to eat, Justin pretty much wouldn't let Brian out of bed the entire time they visited each other, whether it was in Pittsburgh or in New York. And while Justin had no problems verbalizing how much he loved and missed him, it was in his touch and his kisses that Brian knew for sure.

Brian wished desperately that his business was successful enough to be able to finance a satellite office in New York City; not only was it the hub of advertising as well as art, but it would allow him to be with Justin all the time. But realistically, while Kinnetik was doing quite well, he still wasn't quite to the point where he could afford the ungodly-expensive rents being demanded of in the Big Apple. He had run the numbers by Ted numerous times, and he always came up with the same conclusion – he was at least one year from being able to even consider the possibility.

So here he was, sitting in the library at Britin, surrounded by the sights and sounds of Christmas, as well as his son and his friends, and he still felt unhappy. In fact, downright miserable, because the one person he needed here wasn't going to be able to come home. _Damn it, Sunshine….Why did you have to be so good at what you do?_ He took a deep breath, noticing with a little surprise that there were tears in his eyes. When did a certain blond's sentimentality rub off on him? Oh, yeah, he thought – probably about the first time I saw him under the fucking street lamp…..

From their vantage point in the doorway of the library, Michael and Debbie watched in astonishment as Brian reached up to wipe some moisture from his eyes. Debbie quietly pulled Michael from the entryway and into a nearby room being used as an office as Michael whispered to his mother, "Don't you think we should tell him? I can't believe I'm saying this, but he looks downright devastated."

"Shh," Debbie cautioned him when she thought he might be overheard. "We promised, remember?" she told her son, pointing a red-enameled finger at him. "Now don't go fucking it up. Remember, it's just temporary, okay?" She eyed him intently until she saw the flicker of acceptance in her son's eyes.

"Okay," he whispered. "But he looks like someone just kicked his dog."

"Well, just keep your trap shut, Michael Novotny," she cautioned him. Michael rolled his eyes at her before nodding as she walked back toward the library as if she were approaching it for the first time. Noticing that Brian looked a little more presentable now, she called out, "Brian – _there_ you are, Honey! Merry Christmas!"

Brian let out a breath to calm himself before forcing a nonchalant look on his face as he turned to greet his guests. "Hey, Deb, Mikey," he answered almost flippantly as he arose from the couch to place a kiss on Debbie's cheek. "Where's Kojak and the Professor?"

Debbie smirked. "Ben is in the kitchen getting some hot cider from Lindsey, and _Carl_ is on duty until a little later. He said he'd join us shortly."

"No rest for Pittsburgh's finest," he said dryly. "I hope you brought Gus plenty of presents, by the way. The boy is going to be a slave to Armani yet – if I bring him up properly, anyway."

Michael glanced over at his mother; despite Brian's quick attempt to deflect his morose thoughts, his sudden expression of sadness wasn't lost on his best friend. As he looked over at his mother, however, her expression in her eyes once more admonished him to keep quiet. Michael cleared his throat before telling Brian, "He's already been in the parlor inspecting each one, although I get the impression that he thinks they're _all_ for him – he hasn't quite gotten the hang of checking the name tags first."

Brian smiled. "That's my boy – sees something and goes after it, just like his old man." Of course, that statement only made him think even more about Justin, which in turn made his heart drop just a little in disappointment. Before the others could notice, he decided to change the subject. "Want to join the others in the kitchen? The lord of this manor told me where he stashes the good stuff. Somehow apple cider doesn't quite jingle my bells."

Debbie smiled tenderly back at him; she knew the Kinney M.O. by now – don't dwell on your actual feelings – change the subject – much safer. "Well, then, lead the way – I'm game," she told him smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "A little hot in my toddy is always welcome," she kidded him, relieved when she received a slight smile in return.

A few minutes later, the entire group was reunited in the nearby living room, which like all the other rooms was decorated in a particular Christmas theme – this one was based on a more masculine theme – there were bold colors used on a white tree adorned with maroon, silver, and navy blue ornaments, and the mantle in this room was bedecked with thick, pillar candles that had been lit to cast a warm glow throughout the room, as well as a large evergreen wreath over the mantle, trimmed with a matching maroon bow and chunky wooden ornaments surrounding it. If Debbie hadn't been convinced of Brian's vehement denial, she thought the room with the candles all aglow could have actually looked romantic – a word that Brian, however, would never deem as appropriate coming from his lips. She chose wisely to keep her opinion to herself, although something told her Brian's choice of décor for each of Britin's rooms, as well as his decision to even decorate at all for the holidays – wasn't just for his son's benefit; there was a certain blond that Debbie felt sure was uppermost in his mind as well as she peered over at her surrogate son sympathetically. _Just a little longer_, she thought, with just a certain amount of eager anticipation.

"Hey!" she shouted as she saw Mel and JR entering the downstairs to join them. "There's my cute as a button granddaughter!" she practically squealed in delight. Mel smiled at the other woman as she gently placed the little, dark-haired girl down on the floor and watched as her daughter toddled over to Debbie with a big smile on her face. Mel and Lindsey had meticulously dressed their daughter in a red velvet Christmas dress with a white collar complete with lacy, white, frilly panties and a big red bow on her head. "Don't you just look precious?" Debbie exclaimed, smiling broadly as JR reached her side and was promptly scooped up into her grandmother's arm for a big, sloppy kiss. "You are just SO adorable!" she cried out, peppering her slightly squirming granddaughter with additional butterfly kisses. "I could just eat you up!" she added enthusiastically.

Leaning on the fireplace mantle, Brian rolled his eyes at the display of affection before bowing his head to stare into his glass of Beam. He had thought that being with his friends – in essence, his _family_ – during the holidays would cheer him up, but he realized that even with Gus present, without Justin there it just wasn't the same. He knew he should have known better than to have given his heart away the way he did, but it was too late now. A certain blond had a firm hold on it and he would never be able to get it back because he loved the man way too much, damn it.

Debbie reluctantly let go of her granddaughter, who promptly toddled over toward her father's willing embrace. She glanced up at the clock on the fireplace mantel, noticing that it was now 6:00. Right on cue, Ben had excused himself a few minutes earlier to go upstairs to his room with the pretense of unpacking for the night, and Michael fortunately had managed to occupy himself quite nicely as well. Thanking her granddaughter for her unexpected assistance, Debbie gave her son a slight nudge as a signal before calling over to Brian, "Uh, Brian, could you do me a favor? I forgot – we've got a really heavy present out in the trunk and it might get damaged if it's left outside in the cold for a long time. Would you mind going out and getting it for me, Honey? It seems that Michael and Ben are a little indisposed at the moment." She noted with a little concern that Carl hadn't called her, but he had indicated earlier that everything was proceeding as planned; she only hoped he was right or this would turn out to be a wild goose chase and Brian would think she had lost her mind….

Brian sighed; why not? He didn't have anything _else_ to do at the moment. "Yeah, okay, sure," he said half-heartedly. He placed his drink down on top of the fireplace mantel and slowly trudged toward the hallway to retrieve his coat from the foyer closet. As he shrugged into it, he opened the door and was startled slightly to find Carl Horvath standing there. "Carl – hey," he greeted the other man.

Carl smiled congenially. "Hey, Brian – thanks for inviting me here. Sorry I couldn't get here any sooner – I was detained." Carl's mouth gaped open at the impressive site of the ornately carved, spiral staircase and monstrous Christmas tree in the corner of the foyer; the tree had to be at least 10 feet tall and was profusely decorated. With the ribbon, bows, ornaments, and lights displayed there, virtually every square inch of the tree was completely covered. "This is one hell of a house, Brian," the detective commented, craning his head around to take in all of the opulent surroundings.

"Yeah, it's okay," Brian told him rather casually as he took Carl's coat and quickly hung it up in the closet. _Funny how it looked a lot better when it was furnished before with simply a certain sexy blond as its only decoration…._

"Everyone's in the living room," he told the detective, returning to the present reluctantly as he tilted his head back toward the left. "Grab a drink and make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

As Brian closed the door behind him, Carl followed the sounds of his friends down the hallway, finding them grouped together in various pieces of furniture in a charming, fire-lit room decorated extensively for the Christmas season.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Debbie greeted him, standing up to walk over and give Carl and hug and a kiss. "I assume you met Scrooge out in the hallway?" she asked him, smiling.

Carl chuckled softly. "Yeah, I met him. Not a very happy camper. I have a feeling that might be about to change, though.," he said, winking.

Debbie beamed at the news, greatly relieved. "That's great! I was afraid with the weather that something might have happened when I didn't hear from you!" she chided him, her face turning a bit more somber.

"Sorry, Honey, it's started to snow again and with the weather I couldn't get a signal on my cell to call you."

Debbie smiled as he took his arm. "That's okay – what's important is that you're here – _both_ of you. Now let's go get you something hot to drink."

* * *

Brian shivered in the rapidly-lowering temperature as he walked toward Ben's SUV; as soon as the sun had finished quickly going down, it seemed like the temperature had dropped like a rock as well.

Reaching in to retrieve his leather gloves, he grumbled under his breath as he slowly walked toward the vehicle; as he reached it, he cupped his hands over his face to look inside the SUV but didn't see any remaining packages. Remembering, though, that Debbie had mentioned it was inside the trunk, he walked around to the back and grasped the handle to pull the back door up and open.

The numerous Christmas lights draped over all the nearby trees, along with the lights from inside the house and shining from the gaslights nearby helped to illuminate the back of the vehicle. But still, even with the dim lighting Brian found himself blinking a couple of times as he stood there in shock, thinking that surely he was imagining the "present" that Debbie had left for him to retrieve. Because this "present" looked a lot like someone he had been recently fantasizing about. "Uh…..Justin?" he asked softly, almost afraid that if he said the name too loudly, his "fantasy" would promptly disappear and he would be left all alone, once again.

To his great relief and delight, however, the "present" promptly unfolded himself from his fetal position in the back of the SUV and crawled out of the vehicle. "About time," his fantasy groused, trying to stretch his stiff back out. "It's fucking _freezing_ out here and my dick was about to fall off!" Justin gazed back at his partner, his heart doing rapid flip-flops just at the familiar vision standing there apparently frozen as well.

"Well?" Justin said. "Didn't you hear me, _Mr. Kinney_? I need something to warm me up‼"

As Brian continued to stand there in shock, Justin decided that perhaps a much more direct approach was in order. "Oh, brother," he grumbled as he promptly launched himself at Brian's body and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist. "Mmmm….much better," he promptly decided. "But a little response here would be nice," he mumbled into Brian's chest.

Brian's body instantly went on alert as he felt his "fantasy's" body warm and alive against his. He sighed in great contentment; now _this _was what Christmas felt like! He slowly, almost gingerly wrapped his arms under Justin's ass and held on tight; if it WAS a fantasy, he wasn't going to let it go. "Justin," he murmured softly, placing his head on top of the blond one and sighing as he began to knead the famliar, fleshy globes he knew and loved so well.

Justin smiled as he finally evoked a response. It wasn't quite good enough for him, however. He pulled away just long enough to look up into the soft hazel eyes of his lover and announced, "My lips are _really, really_ cold, too," before he reached up to pull Brian's head down into a heated kiss. He could feel Brian's mouth opening almost instantly as he coached his tongue between Brian's warm lips and felt his body instantly heat up. _Ah….the perfect heating pad for my heart…._

Brian angled his head and reached one hand up to grasp Justin by the neck as he plunged into the welcoming taste of his lover. They kissed oblivious to everyone and everything else for several minutes, the silence of the crisp, night air only occasionally punctuated by their mutual sighs and moans of pleasure, until he heard Justin giggle and finally broke off their kiss. "What's so funny, Sunshine? That you tricked me into thinking that you weren't coming home for Christmas? Santa says you've been very naughty – he'll have to punish you accordingly later."

Justin giggled again as he scrunched up his nose. "No….the snowflakes – they tickle," he explained, smiling up at Brian in open love for this wonderful man he had almost instantly fallen in love with so long ago. In a way, it felt like a lifteime; in _another _way, it felt just like yesterday...

As Brian looked down into the shining eyes of his partner, he could see a rainbow of colors reflecting back at him from the nearby Christmas lights, and his breath caught in his throat. At that moment, he couldn't recall another time when Justin looked quite as perfect as he did at that moment. "Let's go in, Sunshine," he whispered softly, reaching up to gently brush an errant snowflake away from the button nose. "One more minute out here and I'll be accused of fucking Frosty the Snowman."

Justin laughed, so happy to be home with his partner. It had been extremely difficult to talk the gallery owner into postponing the showing schedule by a couple weeks until _after _New Year's, but he had finally been able to sufficiently sweeten the pot with a promise of additional artwork after it was over and the owner had finally caved in, much to Justin's great relief. Now he could have the best of _both _worlds. Soon, too, he knew there would come a day when he felt he was successful enough to come home for GOOD. For now, though, while he was here at Britin with the man he loved, he couldn't think of ever feeling any happier.

* * *

"You think we should send a sled dog out? It's been at least 15 minutes."

Debbie smiled over at Lindsey. "Oh, I'd give it at least another couple of minutes or so – Brian's getting a little older – takes him probably at least another minute longer to greet Sunshine _properly_."

Michael guffawed at that remark. "Better not let Brian hear you say that," he warned. "Brian may have _mellowed_ a little where Justin's concerned, but he still thinks he's God's gift to all of gay Pittsburgh."

"That's because I still AM," they heard a voice retort from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Brian standing with his arm around Justin, and they were stunned at the change in his face. Within the space of a few minutes, he had gone from being bummed as hell to almost radiant with happiness. The smile on his face wasn't as brilliant as Justin's was at the moment, but you could tell it from the look in the eyes – they were sparking with happiness now.

"Sunshine!" Debbie shrieked, as she vaulted herself off the couch and rushed over to give him a big kiss on the cheek. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Can it, Deb," Brian groused, although he was definitely not angry with her – he was too fucking happy at the moment to care HOW Justin had managed to get here. "A _heavy_ _package_?"

She shrugged. "Well, he was heavier than the clothes I bought for JR," she pointed out. As a smile slowly spread across her face, Brian couldn't help joining in as well as he twisted his face at her in amusement. He stood back slightly to drink in the sight of his partner as everyone else stood up to greet their newest arrival and press a mug of hot cider into Justin's cold hand.

_

* * *

_

Thirty minutes later

From their position out in the foyer, Justin and Brian heard Debbie calling them from the kitchen. "No going up to the bedroom, boys! Dinner's almost ready – you'll have to wait for dessert until _later_!"

Brian reluctantly broke off their kiss at her unexpected command – it must have been at least the fifth kiss by now, but he had sort of lost track. Kissing Justin tended to do that to him…..

Still being firmly held in the brunet's arms, Justin grinned up at Brian, who shook his head. He had been considering that wonderful activity himself just before she had yelled out her directive. "How does she _do_ that?" Brian said.

Justin shook his head. "Plenty of practice with Michael and especiallyyou, no doubt," he decided. "Looks like you'll have to wait until later to spank me for being naughty."

Brian huskily drawled softly, "Keep up that talk and I'll _deck your balls_ down here. There's a nice, big bathroom downstairs, you know."

Justin grinned. "Yeah, and we have a lot of guests down here, too, you know." As Brian pretended to pout, he added, "Don't worry – I'll be sure to take my punishment like a man later."

"I'm counting on it," Brian whispered, causing Justin to shiver just a little in delicious anticipation. As he turned slightly in Brian's arms to take a better look at the lushly-decorated Christmas tree nearby, he smiled. "I really like the gold and blue color theme for this tree – very elegant-looking."

Brian smiled. "Two of my favorite colors," he volunteered, peering over at Justin so intently it made the blond blush. "I had an interior decorator help me with all the themes for the different rooms, but I designed this tree myself."

Justin studied it from his place approximately 10 feet away. "So what IS the theme?" he asked curiously.

"You tell ME," Brian said mysteriously, gently pulling Justin closer to the massive white pine.

Justin glanced at him in puzzlement as, intrigued, he walked up to the tree to examine it. What he had initially thought was tinsel from afar was actually something else. He frowned as he picked up one of the silver objects. "A bent nail?" he asked, staring over at his partner.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I can tell you've never had a carpentry class," he chided his lover. "Haven't you ever seen a wood screw before?"

Justin laughed. "Okay…..if you say so, Brian the Builder. You used wood screws instead of tinsel?"

Brian nodded as he curled his lips under in that adorable little-boy-look that always made Justin's heart beat faster. "Yeah, the maintenance guy, Ernie, wasn't too thrilled about bending 300 wood screws into tinsel, but he doesn't get paid to LIKE his job."

Justin smiled. "I see…..okay." He reached over to pick up one of the ornaments festooned all over the tree. "An artist's palette…..Uh, huh...I think I'm starting to see a pattern here…."

He smiled broadly as he reached over and picked up another ornament. "This one looks just like the diner!" he said in amazement.

"Yeah, Hallmark must have used it as the prototype," Brian answered helpfully, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Justin placed the diner ornament back on the tree and walked a couple of feet to peer more closely at another decoration. "This looks like a real Hostess Twinkie," he noted, turning to look back at Brian for an explanation as he fingered the extremely realistic rendition of the snack cake.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, Ernie didn't really care for having to shellac three dozen Twinkies, either, but at least he got a free box that was left over afterwards – minus the shellac, though."

Justin shook his head in amusement. "And twinkle _lights_, too…..Very creative, Mr. Kinney – I can see why you're the advertising genius in this house." He stooped down to grab another type of ornament – this one was a wooden, exact duplicate of Brian's loft that he still owned and used in certain circumstances when he was too tired to drive back out to Britin for the night. Justin slid the simulated metal door back and peered inside the miniature doll-house structure. "The only furniture in there is the platform bed," he commented.

"Exactly," Brian said simply, grinning.

"Why do I feel like I'm suddenly taking a tour of _Justin Taylor, This is Your Life?_" Justin shook his head in amazement as he continued his survey of the tree, stopping to gently cradle a replica of a spinning bike on another tree branch. "Best incentive I ever got for keeping to my workout schedule," Brian said softly behind him; Justin felt his face flushing over the recollection of that night he had followed Brian to the gym only to discover he was secretly training for the Liberty Ride. He had felt at the time it was only right that he provide his lover with the proper encouragement to get back into shape; it wasn't _his_ fault if it had turned out to be one of the biggest fucking turn-ons the two of them had experienced since Brian's cancer had gone into remission…..

After marveling over additional ornaments depicting a sun shining brightly, boxes of Captain Crunch, and several "yellow submarines," Justin let out a cry of delight over the next two he found together on the same tree branch: miniature exact copies of Rage and JT. It was the same pose that had been featured somewhat reluctantly (at least by Michael) on the cover of their comic when JT had been giving Rage a blow job. "Brian! How in the world did you get _these _done?" he asked in awe, gently rubbing his hands over the smooth surface.

"My art department," Brian said as he stood behind Justin and wound his arms around his waist. He whispered, "I told the boys down there that if they ever told anyone what they were working on for me, they'd _also_ be first in the unemployment line. Amazing what the right incentive can accomplish."

Justin smiled as he turned to place a kiss on Brian's lips. "But Gus….." He figured JR was much too young to question this particular activity, but Gus being as bright as was, was another matter.

"Well, unless he grows about two feet before he leaves here, the only ones I had made are hanging too high for him to see. I made sure they were hung well – just like us," he teased as Justin laughed.

As Justin continued to admire all the other ornaments – there were trumpets ("horns denoting _horniness_," Brian explained), Jeeps just like Brian's old one, vanilla ice cream cones to celebrate their numerous ice cream kisses, and a tennis racket, miniature pool, and horse to commemorate their physical romps in the house's outdoor facilities, Justin shook his head as he turned around to face his partner, who smiled back at him almost in embarrassment similar to a kid being caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "This…..this is amazing, Brian," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion over this man's creative way of telling him just how much he loved him.

Brian didn't even try to hide his emotions as he smiled back tenderly at Justin before whispering, "_You're_ the amazing one, Sunshine," before he leaned down to give Justin Kiss Number Six…..or something like that.

"Dinner's on! Don't make me come in there!" Debbie shouted from the kitchen. Justin felt Brian's chest rumble slightly as the brunet chuckled. "Perfect timing as usual," he said, sighing in defeat. He reached down to caress Justin's cheek, almost seeking once more to make sure he wasn't dreaming all this up, before he smiled when his hand felt the warm, soft, familiar touch of his lover. "Merry Christmas, Justin," Brian whispered softly.

Justin's thought his heart was about to explode in joy as he replied, "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Hands wrapped around each other's waists, Brian's step was noticeably lighter now as he walked down the hallway for dinner with his partner by his side. Justin, Gus, and family - what a wonderful combination!

* * *

_A/N: Supposed to be mainly a one-shot - continue anyone?_


	2. What we have is a failure to communicate

_Later that Evening_

Justin loved this part of their master bedroom; it was so huge, there was not only plenty of room for their king-sized bed and the coordinating furniture, but also a separate sitting area in front of the wood-burning fireplace for a good-sized couch, a couple of side tables, and an overstuffed, leather recliner chair.

Despite its suspiciously-romantic connotation, Brian had also relented enough to purchase a thick, navy-blue, plush oval rug that had been strategically placed in front of the fireplace, far enough away to avoid any errant embers that might blow out, but close enough to appreciate much of the warmth the fire would provide on chilly nights such as tonight.

Now, as the two of them sat holding hands on the rug with their backs propped up against the front of the couch, he stared into the flickering flames of the robust fire and wondered how he would ever have the courage to leave in two weeks after this temporary sojourn was over. He thought about how he and Brian had made love on the rug the second they had left their guests after dinner and headed up here to their own, private paradise; it wasn't maybe the most considerate thing to do at the time, but everyone would still be here tomorrow morning, and their friends were well aware they hadn't seen each other in several weeks. What else could two healthy, totally horny male partners logically do?

The two of them were still naked as they continued to sit in front of the fire – no sense in wasting time stripping again later - but even without clothes on, Justin wasn't the least bit cold – the fire, along with Brian's tender touch and the delicious feel of his body pressed against his, was more than enough to keep him comfortably warm. He sighed as he laid his head on Brian's shoulder, trying hard not to think about what he would have to do in two weeks.

As they sat there together comfortably, Brian still found it amazing – as well as just a little intimidating – that he could feel so content when Justin was home, and so lost when it wasn't. In one way it made his heart leap and do all sorts of crazy things, and in another way, it scared the shit out of him. Until Justin had come along, he had never let anyone else enter his heart the way that Justin had, not even Mikey. But now that Justin had managed to do just that, despite his understanding as to why his partner had to be apart from him, when they weren't together, his world just wasn't the same. Their house felt so big, so lonely, and so cold without him in it; when he wasn't there, it was just that – a grand structure, a house, but not a _home_.

At he heard Justin's soft sound, Brian's forehead wrinkled as he shifted his head slightly downward. "What are you thinking, Sunshine?" he asked softly, casually rubbing the tender flesh of the slender palm as he rubbed his cheek against the blond head. "I can hear those little thought wheels turning furiously in that little, blond brain."

"It's nothing," Justin insisted softly from below him. "I'm _fabuloso_, just like you are," he tried to tease, but his heart really wasn't in it. He was having a lot of trouble not thinking about when he would have to go back to New York.

"Bullshit," Brian whispered promptly, taking his other hand and placing it under Justin's chin to angle his head upward toward his. He noticed Justin hesitating to meet his gaze for a few seconds until the sapphire-blue eyes slowly rose to peer deeply into his. "Justin….." Those eyes – always so expressive and so indicative of how his partner was feeling – were full of battling emotions, full of indecision. "What's bothering you? Tell me. I'm not losing my touch, am I?" he kidded, curling his lips under and raising his eyebrows playfully.

Justin twisted his mouth in amusement. "Hardly," he responded huskily. "Your ability to fuck my brains out and take my breath away at the same time is very much still intact," he told his partner softly, reaching up to touch Brian's lips with his fingers.

Brian stared intensely into Justin's face as he reached up to gently take the long, slender fingers in his hand and kiss them. As the blond's fingers curled around his hand, Brian murmured, "So tell me what's wrong then. Too many people at the house for the holidays?" Perhaps Justin had merely wanted to be alone with him for Christmas and New Year's – was that it? Although, he thought he knew his partner well enough by now to know that Justin took great delight in these over-the-top, old-fashioned rituals. And truthfully, if Brian was going to be honest with himself, as long as Justin was here to participate in them, he did, too; having Gus here with them was the icing on the cake

Justin smiled broadly then, causing Brian's heart to do a small flip-flop, just like it always did. "No, I _love_ everyone being here! It's wonderful, really. Although, I'm not sure about using condoms as stockings for the mantelpiece."

"Hey, I used the colored, jumbo-sized ones – they were plenty strong – as well as roomy. And it was easy to write all our names on them with a Sharpie."

Justin chuckled softly. "Yeah – I noticed; the glitter was a good touch for Gus' and JR's, by the way. Couldn't you have just bought _normal_ stockings, though?"

"And waste a perfectly good box of condoms? I had to find SOME use for them." The two of them hadn't needed them in quite some time – at least not for their _typical_ purpose; not since they had decided that fucking anyone else was only second best and grossly inferior. "Besides, you know how much I fucking hate to go anywhere near a store this time of year."

Justin smiled. "Yeah…..Well, I suppose at their age, Gus and JR won't know the difference, anyway. You certainly are a creative, little elf – that advertising talent definitely comes in handy with the holiday decorations."

"Yeah, I'm multi-talented," Brian bragged impertinently with a smile, just before his face coalesced into a more serious expression. "Nice try at changing the subject, by the way, Sunshine," Brian whispered. "But I'm still waiting for an answer to my question. If it's not the crush of people here, then what _is _it?" He noticed Justin sobering as he bit his lower lip nervously. "Justin?"

The blond sighed again softly; he never was very good at deceiving his partner. Ever since the Ethan fiasco, he had made a firm resolution never to lie to him again. But wasn't that what he had been doing ever since he had decided to go to New York? Did he really go there because he wanted to, or because it seemed like everyone else _expected_ him to? Even Brian had chided him at the time for sacrificing his goals in order to make him happy. Was that really true? Or had he went ahead and left because everyone _else_ seemed to think it made him happy? If he WAS doing it for himself, why did all of his accomplishments in the art world since then feel like such an empty, hollow victory?

"Justin?"

He glanced up at Brian to notice him staring intently into his face, waiting for an answer. Why was he nervous about telling Brian what he really felt? Did he think Brian would somehow be disappointed in him? He leaned up to kiss his partner's lips tenderly and place his hands on either side of the bronzed face. "It's nothing serious," he finally whispered. "I promise I'll tell you later, but can't we just let it drop for now? I missed you so much, Brian, and I don't want to waste one second right now of us being together, okay?" _And I don't want to think about having to leave you again….._

Brian's emotions warred with him as he pondered how to answer that question. It bothered him that something apparently was wrong with his soulmate, but he didn't want to press the issue at the moment. He was confident that Justin _would_ tell him soon; they were finally comfortable and secure in their love for each other that he knew he wouldn't purposely hide something from him again. For some reason, though, his partner didn't want to discuss it at the moment. He finally decided it ultimately could wait; he resolved to press Justin for an answer, though, before too much time had passed.

"Okay, Sunshine," he murmured, watching as Justin's eyes softened in relief. "I'll let it pass for now. But we _will_ discuss whatever's bothering you soon, understood?" he asked firmly.

Justin nodded, grateful that Brian trusted him enough to let it go for now. He smiled softly as he slid one hand behind Brian's neck to pull him down for another, deeper kiss. As their lips, tongues and hands tangled in a sensual duel of quickly-rising passion, and their bodies slowly slid down to lie on the rug, for the next several hours at least, worries over their future were promptly and blissfully pushed aside.

_

* * *

_

Next Morning – 6:00 a.m.

A piercing shriek startled Brian promptly out of a deep sleep as his eyes flew open in response to the high-pitched sound. "What time is it?" he muttered as he turned his head in bed to peer over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Six a.m.? What the fuck?" He and Justin hadn't gotten to sleep until nearly 4:00 a.m., and he was only half-awake.

He glanced over at Justin who was lying peacefully in his arms and shook his head; in his slumber his partner had apparently not even heard the sound that had just been emitted; he was oblivious, too, to the sounds of running pitter-patters rapidly approaching their closed door now.

Brian rolled his eyes, amazed at his partner's ability to sleep through practically any noise. He was just about to nudge his partner awake to share in his early-morning "joy" when he heard his door being flung open and a flash of brown running full-speed into the bedroom. "Daddy! Jus'n! Wake up!" Gus shouted excitedly. He took a flying leap and managed to land on the side of the bed with his knees. "_Santa's_ been here!" he announced ecstatically. He pulled at his father's hand, trying to get him out of bed. "Come ON, Daddy! Let's GO!"

"Hold on, Little Man!" Brian said affectionately, ruffling his son's hair. "We have to get Papa Bear out of bed first!" He glanced over and grinned as he noticed Justin finally beginning to stir awake; his eyes were still closed, however, as he struggled to ignore the drama playing out in his bed. "I think he's been reading too much about Sleeping Beauty at night, Sonny Boy – better try and see if you can kiss him awake, okay?" Brian knew HE could kiss his sleeping beauty awake pretty quickly, but reconsidered. The type of kisses HE would be using to awaken his partner wouldn't be fit for his son's eyes and would just prolong their departure from the bed...

Gus readily agreed to help, though; he could hardly contain his enthusiasm over wanting to run full-speed downstairs to check out his gifts from Santa, so anything to speed up the process was readily adopted. He crawled on his hands and knees around Brian's legs to Justin's side and placed one of his small hands on Justin's chest and the other on his face as he leaned in to place a small kiss on Justin's lips. "Wake up, Jus'n!" Gus demanded, softly patting Justin's cheek in an attempt to rouse him a little more quickly. "Time to get UP!"

Brian smiled in amusement at the pair as he watched Justin's eyes slowly fluttering open. He noticed a smile creep across the blond's face as he realized who the small form was that was towering over him. "Hey, Buddy," Justin softly murmured. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"It's time for a certain little boy to go downstairs and see what Santa brought him," Brian announced, as he sat up now and reached over to scoop Gus off Justin's chest and place him back on the floor. "You go on down, Sonny Boy, and find your mommies so Justin and I can get dressed. We'll be right down, okay?" Brian was glad that he and Justin at least had a sheet covering the lower half of their bodies; while he wasn't a prude in any sense of the word – far from it – he was still not prepared for either Mel or Lindsey to come walking by and scold him for "corrupting" their impressionable child. In addition, it made it a little easier not to have to explain to Gus at the moment why he and Justin were both sporting impressive morning hard-ons. He would have to rectify that particular problem quickly; he knew the two of them would be expected downstairs very shortly, now that his son was up and at-em.

"Okay, Daddy!" Gus instantly chirped as he turned and ran helter-skelter out of the room, disappearing as fast as he came.

Brian grinned affectionately over at the door as he watched his son leave in a boisterous flash; he turned to gaze into the equally-amused blue eyes of his partner, who was still lying on his back in bed. "Well, I _think_ that was my son, but now I'm not so sure – it all happened so fast, officer!" he said in a mock falsetto voice.

Justin grinned back at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement, as he stretched his arms above his head like a cat and the sheet fell away from their bodies. "Well, if you come over here, I can at least prove that you're definitely awake," he promised huskily. "At least one _part_ of you is."

His heartbeat immediately increasing at the sexy tone of his partner's voice and the enticing appearance of Justin in all his glory, Brian licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Definitely the _only_ way to wake up," he drawled lustily with a smile as he slunk down back onto the bed fully prone and turned to face the familiar, sweet face of his partner. "Why don't you start with the _fully-awakened_ part and move up from there?" he suggested, just before Justin laughed and lowered his head to begin lavishing tiny kisses on Brian's torso and belly while proceeding to do just that.

* * *

A rather quick blowjob, fuck in the shower, and thirty minutes later (record time for them), the two men appeared fully dressed and holding hands at the bottom of the stair's landing. They could hear the sounds of several familiar, excited voices of their "family" inside the nearby parlor and the clink of dishware in the kitchen as Christmas music softly played throughout the house's central surround-sound system.

"Well, if it isn't Cupid and Vixen," Debbie proclaimed, as she walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with several mugs of coffee, cream, and sugar on it. "Need something _else_ to wake you UP?" she asked, her tone leaving no doubt over what they had _already_ done to 'wake up.'

Justin blushed slightly before reaching over to pluck two of the coffee mugs off the tray and hand one to Brian. "Thanks, Deb," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Claus." Brian took the sugar container and a spoon to quickly pour a glob of sugar in his mug and stir it before plopping them back down on the tray and leaning over briefly to give Debbie a kiss on the cheek.

"Smart ass," she kidded him, smiling at the sight of these two obviously-happy and in-love men. "Now get in there before your son opens up all the REST of his two-thousand presents. Could you not spoil him any MORE?"

Justin grinned in comprehension as Brian merely shrugged. "He's an active little lad and breaks everything in record time. I'm just making sure he doesn't run out of functioning toys before the two weeks are over for my OWN sanity's sake."

"Uh, huh," Debbie replied, unconvinced as she shook her head. "Well, come on, then – get your asses _in_ there!" She chided him before promptly turning around to proceed down the hallway to the parlor.

"You old softie," Justin accused him quietly as the two of them were temporarily left alone; he squeezed his partner's hand to get his attention as Brian looked back down at him. "You know you don't have to _buy_ Gus' love – you've already got that."

Brian stared back at him in an uncharacteristic expression of openness regarding his emotions. He seldom voiced his true feelings out loud to anyone, but when he did, it was only to this man that he trusted with his heart and soul. "I know," he said softly. "It's just that I miss him when he's not around, and I want him to think about me when I'm not there."

Justin reached up to caress Brian's cheek. "He does, Dad. You _know_ he does. He worships you, you know."

Brian huffed, "I'm not in need of being _worshipped_, Sunshine." He cleared his throat, his normal façade of cockiness quickly plastered back on his face as he added, smirking, "Except for my cock, of course."

Justin smiled; his eyes misting over just a little. They both knew what Brian was – and _wasn't _- saying. "Yeah, of course," he agreed, silently understanding what Brian needed. "Well, until I have time to _worship_ it later, let's go see what mischief your son has gotten himself into, okay?"

Brian smiled back in gratitude before they began to walk hand-in-hand toward the parlor. Just as they reached the archway to go in, he stopped Justin by squeezing his hand and turning him around to face him. He took their coffee mugs and placed them down on a nearby, narrow side table.

"What?" Justin replied in puzzlement. He watched as his partner's eyes drifted upward to a sprig of mistletoe tied with a red bow and hanging overhead.

"Oh," Justin smiled, laughing softly as he allowed Brian to pull him flush against his lean body and swoop in for a lengthy kiss; his hands automatically wrapped themselves around Brian's neck as he pulled the man's head firmly against his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Brian sighed into his mouth as Justin willingly parted his lips to taste the tongue snaking expertly in; Brian's hands instinctively crept around his waist as he began to lift Justin's shirt to touch the soft, warm flesh underneath. The rest of their rather hectic world at the moment quickly faded out of their minds as their bodies began their familiar, heated dance together once more….

A clearing of someone's throat abruptly brought them out of their little fantasy world, as they reluctantly broke off their kiss and turned their heads to observe the large group of friends silently watching them in amusement from the parlor; even Gus and JR had stopped what they were doing, both holding unwrapped presents of a remote-control truck and Cabbage Patch doll, respectively, as they observed the two men's passionate demonstration.

"Uh, we're trying to keep this morning at least PG-rated, Brian, do you mind?" Mel growled, shaking her head in exasperation from her place on the floor by the tree; she had been handing out presents to their two kids in hopes of avoiding a full-blown, unwrapping frenzy. She rolled her eyes. _Some things never change…._

"Mel, please," Lindsey softly scolded her from her place on the couch. She smiled back at her two friends understandingly and said, "Come on in and join us, guys – the kids are still opening presents." She patted the empty spots next to her in invitation.

Justin blushed a little in embarrassment over their display of affection before nodding his head and pulling Brian with him into the parlor. The brunet had just enough time to grab their mugs before allowing Justin to take his free hand and lead him over to sit down next to their friend.

"Daddy, look at me!" Gus yelled excitedly, as he hopped up and down on a large, red rubber ball with a rounded handle on top. He had immediately pounced on it as soon as Mel had rolled it into the room (it had been much too big to wrap), and was already mid-way across the parlor with it, bouncing happily up and down like a rambunctious, little brown-haired kangaroo.

"Way to go, Sonny Boy!" Brian encouraged him with a smile. He lowered his voice to lean over and whisper to Justin, "The boy's an expert rider already!"

Justin jabbed Brian in the side and rolled his eyes as Gus continued to bounce himself across the width of the room, then turn around to bounce back toward the other side. Justin watched with trepidation as the little boy continued to bounce rapidly up and down, edging ever closer toward the tree at the side of the room. "Uh….Brian….Gus….."

"That's good, Sunshine, you remembered my son's name."

"No…..I mean, yes, I mean…_Brian_! He's about to run into the_ tree_!" Justin finally managed to sputter out.

"What?" Brian looked back over at his son, who was perilously close to the tall, majestic tree – the tree that was dead aim in front of his bubbly, bouncing, totally oblivious son. "Gus!" he shouted a warning, jumping up to try and ward off a disaster in the making.

Unfortunately for Brian, he was too far away to prevent a pending collision; luckily for him, however, Drew wasn't. Just as an upheaval was imminent, the football player swooped in to scoop the little boy – and his bouncing weapon- up in his big hands. He safely deposited both child and toy on the other side of the couch to everyone's vast relief.

Gus bounced up and down once more on the ball as he clapped his hands. "That was fun!" he chortled. "Let's do it again, Daddy!"

Brian shook his head as everyone laughed. "Uh, no, Sonny Boy, not right now," he admonished his son gently. He noticed that the room was a shambles now – wads of wrapping paper were balled up and lying everywhere amidst opened, empty cardboard boxes, metal ties and numerous gifts that had been examined briefly and discarded for the next present in line by either his son or JR. He noticed his son's lip starting to jut out into a pout before he heard Debbie coming to the rescue.

"Who wants hot chocolate and pancakes for breakfast?" she asked, receiving a chorus of "me's" from both children, as well as Emmett and Justin, who merely looked at Brian and shrugged, smiling with a sheepish look on his face.

Brian curled his lips under, grateful that both of his "boys" were here with him; he watched as Justin walked over to take Gus' hand and the two of them followed Debbie down the hallway toward the kitchen with Emmett, Ben, Drew, JR and the two mothers trailing closely behind. He couldn't help the warmth that spread through his body over the sight of Justin leaning down to pick Gus up into his arms as the little boy wrapped his hands around the blond's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Michael remained seated on his chair near Brian, taking a few moments in the unexpected quiet to closely examine his best friend's face. He thought in that moment that he had never seen Brian look so relaxed, so...content. He noticed that his friend's eyes never left Gus and Justin as they walked down the hall, and his face was free of the stress lines and the creases of worry that had seemed to plague him so much since Justin had gone to New York. Only Michael had been cognizant of just what a toll Justin's leaving had taken on Brian; despite his friend's insistence that he had been just fine, Michael knew better. He knew that Brian had missed Justin terribly, even more so than his son. Gus was the apple of his father's eye, but Justin was his soul. He was the piece of Brian's heart that had been missing. With Justin back home, Brian was complete once more – the light was back in his eyes and even his posture was different; he was sitting ramrod straight, his shoulders drawn back almost proudly. Michael worried, then, what would happen to his friend once Justin had to return.

"What?" Brian growled from his place on the couch, startling Michael from his silent analysis.

Michael started at the unexpected question. "Uh…..nothing, it's nothing," he mumbled softly, averting his eyes awkwardly.

Brian's voice was like steel; he had noticed Michael's pointed gaze over at him. "Mikey…I _know_ that look. Spill it."

Michael sighed as he looked back at his friend – his proud, independent, hopelessly-in-love-with-Justin friend. "I…..I was just wondering what it would take for you to tell Justin the truth."

Brian's eyebrows narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about, Michael? The truth about what? The Dawn of Man?"

"No," Michael replied softly, "More like...the _Book of Love_."

"Oh, my God – that is so utterly literary – you've been with the Professor too fucking long, Mikey."

"Don't change the subject, Brian. This is about you."

Brian shook his head. "About _me_? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Maybe if you spoke English."

Michael sighed. "I'm talking about telling Justin the truth."

Brian's heart picked up speed at the mention of his partner's name. "What truth, Michael?" he asked wearily, even though he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"The truth about you not wanting him to go back to New York."

"Oh? I don't remember that topic being brought up last night while we were waiting for Santa and his tiny little reindeer to show up."

"Don't be a smartass!" Michael snapped. "You know what I'm talking about! Why don't you just be honest with him and tell him you want him to stay?" He stared into Brian's eyes, silently daring him to refute his comment.

"That's not for me to decide, Michael," Brian growled curtly.

"But what if he's going back based on the assumption that you feel that's best for him?" Michael pressed.

"Well, maybe I DO feel that way," Brian maintained. "What I want and what Justin _needs_ could be two different things."

Michael shook his head; how stubborn could a man be - could TWO men be? "I don't believe that," he said flatly. "I believe Justin has_ always_ wanted to stay; I think he just did what everyone else seemed to think was best for him. I've seen how he looks at you, how he is here at Britin – he's _happy_ here, Brian – he's happy here with YOU. And I think you want him to stay here. So TELL him before it's too late and he goes back again."

Brian huffed out a short breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that cut and dried, Michael," he said softly. "Justin has responsibilities there. He can't just drop everything, you know."

Michael couldn't help smiling slightly just for a second; he could tell his friend was starting to vacillate just a little. "No, he can't," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean he can't finish up what he started in fairly short order and move back here."

"That's not up to me to determine, Michael," Brian replied. "Justin has to do what he feels is right for him. I don't want to be responsible for him making a mistake he'll regret for the rest of his life."

Michael sighed in exasperation. "I'm not _asking _you, to, Brian; just tell him the truth! Tell Justin how you really _feel_! Don't the two you ever _talk_ in between all the fucking?"

"Well, I hate to smash another urban legend, Mikey, but yes, actually, we DO know how to speak English at times…at least when my mouth isn't full of Justin's cock or vice-versa."

Michael shook his head. "Well, when you get to a good stopping point tonight, then, take advantage of your English skills and TALK to him! You might just get a nice surprise out of it!"

Just before the rest of their friends rejoined then in the parlor, Brian softly replied, "I'll take that under advisement, Mikey." The truth was, Michael was _right_ - he desperately wanted to chain Justin to his side and never let him go again. He wanted to go to bed with Justin in his arms every night and wake up to his tender, gentle caresses and kisses every morning. He wanted to share his morning coffee with him, talk to him every day, share how his day went with him - shitty or not. He wanted to - yes, damn it - grow _old_ with him; at least when - and IF - that day came. But he wanted everything for Justin - everything he had always deserved. Who was he to determine what that was? He bit his lip in thought - was Michael also right that he should simply tell Justin and let him decide for himself? Or would Justin say he wanted to stay regardless, simply because it knew it made _him _happy?

As Justin re-entered the room and once more sat next to Brian, Michael nodded silently at his friend, hoping that he would take his advice and have a serious talk with his partner. Justin frowned at the unspoken looks the two were exchanging, but chose to ignore it for now as Brian reached over to take his hand and grasp it firmly. He looked into the hazel eyes of his partner and raised his eyebrows slightly as if to ask what was wrong, but Brian simply smiled and squeezed his hand back in response.

"Everything okay?" Justin whispered to him as everyone else walked back into the room to sit down and relax with either their coffee, hot chocolate or juice. With his tummy full now, Gus seemed content to revisit each new toy he had received, sitting cross-legged on the floor nearby as he began to move his remote control truck around the room. Unfortunately, he wasn't a very good driver with it, as the vehicle soon began to bump into Debbie's and Emmett's feet as it veered precariously around the room.

"Gus!" Lindsey admonished her son from the couch. "Don't _do_ that, Sweetie! That hurts!"

Justin couldn't help smiling as the little boy gave her a perfect rendition of his partner's same _who, me? _look and peered back at her innocently before he sighed and went to pick up a play set of farm animals. Justin turned to gaze back at Brian, who had an odd, almost faraway expression on his face. "Brian?" he asked softly, remembering that he hadn't answered his previous question yet. "Are you all right?"

Now it was Brian's turn to dismiss what would no doubt prove to be a serious discussion later – and he DID resolve to make sure the two of them had that discussion before Justin was due to leave again for New York. He swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat at the thought of Justin being gone before smiling softly at him and saying, "I'm fine," he insisted.

Justin pursed his lips together thoughtfully. _Two can play this avoidance game, Kinney_. He was about to open his mouth to press the subject when Brian suddenly stood up and said, "Who wants to build a snowman with me this morning and do some sled riding?"

Thoughts of pursuing their discourse were quickly pushed aside as both Gus and JR began to jump and down excitedly over the idea of going outside and playing in the snow; both children had been gifted by "Santa" with brand-new toboggans and snow discs, perfect for use in the gently-sloping hills surrounding Britin and they were both eager at the thought of getting to use them.

"I'll go with you," Michael volunteered, anxious to not only keep both children safe – especially Gus, who didn't know the word _careful_ was even in the English language – but also to spend as much time playing with his daughter as possible. Just like Brian, he lived for the times when he could see his daughter in person and missed her terribly when she wasn't around, even though they spoke on the phone often and communicated on the computer via webcam on a frequent basis. It just wasn't the same though, and he missed her so much when she wasn't around – just like he knew Brian missed Gus. They had both decided it was best for their children to remain with their mothers, but it still hadn't made it any less painful to be parted from them.

"Well, come on, then, _Dad_, let's go show 'em how it's done," Brian said, as the two children raced out of the room toward the foyer closet to retrieve their coats, hats, and gloves.

"No anatomically correct snowmen, Brian, got it?" Mel growled from her position in one of the recliner chairs.

"Well, there goes my use for the last of our cucumbers, Sunshine," Brian quipped as he stood up. "Coming with us?" he asked Justin, holding out his hand. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." He didn't want to tell Justin, but he was really hoping he would come out for another reason – something that he presently had hidden in the stables out back.

Justin grinned as he placed his hand in Brian's and allowed him to pull him up. "I'm looking forward to seeing how the great advertising genius envisions the perfect snowman."

Brian smiled down at his partner, thinking he had the perfect model for his perfect snowman right here. He gently brushed some stray bangs away from his eyes before placing his hand at the back of Justin's neck and pulling him up once more for Kiss #15 or was it 20? Hell, he didn't remember and he didn't care at the moment – while Justin was home, the man was going to be fully kissed and fucked, so he might as well get used to it. Somehow, from the flushed, happy look on his partner's face as they finally pulled back, he didn't think Justin minded one bit. And he definitely didn't, either.

"Uh….Guys? We're being left behind here," Michael interjected.

"Oh," Justin said a little sheepishly as his faced flushed to a pink tinge, noticing the two kids standing impatiently by the front door, coats waiting to be zipped and their hats and gloves already donned. "We'd better get going," he told Brian. "We can…finish this later," he whispered, smiling.

"Count on it," Brian huskily responded before he grudgingly released the younger man from his arms, causing Justin's body to tingle with the prospect. He smiled and winked at Brian before the three turned to hurry down the hallway to join Gus and JR for their outdoor adventure.

* * *

An hour later, Michael entered the house with the two kids, all of them sporting rosy cheeks from the exposure to the cold and wet gloves from the melting snow. Crystals were hanging from their mittens and coats, but they were all grinning from ear to ear over the excitement of their successful snowman building and toboggan riding.

"Shit, Michael!" Debbie growled, clapping her hand over her mouth in regret for the profanity as she observed the children shaking slightly from the cold. "Were you and Brian trying to _freeze_ these kids to death?" She hurriedly rushed over to help him take their coats, hats and gloves off and get them warmed up as she rubbed their hands briskly back and forth in her own. "Take them into the parlor near the fire and I'll get you all some hot chocolate!" she commanded as she rushed down the hallway to grab the kettle of hot water from the stove and make some more of the creamy concoction.

"Yes, ma'am," Michael prompted responded.

The two kids ran down the hallway toward the parlor as Michael followed a little more slowly behind. He met his mother coming back from the kitchen.

"Where's Brian and Justin?" she asked curiously. "Don't tell me they made a detour back up to the bedroom?"

Michael smirked. "That would normally be a good conclusion, but not this time," he told her as they walked into the parlor together. Debbie handed two plastic mugs to the children, who were sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree before she joined Michael on the couch next to Ben, who had been talking with Mel, Lindsey, Drew, and Emmett. "They're actually out by the stables. Brian had something he wanted to show Justin."

"I'll bet," Mel replied caustically. "I hope there's a heater out there – I'd hate for Brian's most valuable commodity to freeze and fall off."

"Mel," Lindsey chided. She wished that just once, her partner would let the biting comments go; she thought she had gotten better just before they had left for Canada to live; but there just seemed to be something that brought out the sarcasm in her partner when Brian was around. Not for the first time, she wondered if jealousy over Gus' close relationship with his dad had anything to do with it. It was totally unreasonable in Lindsey's opinion; Gus loved them all equally, but Mel seemed to still suffer from insecurity when Brian was around.

"I think it might be some type of present for Justin," Michael volunteered. Brian had taken Michael aside when Justin had climbed on board one of the toboggans and taken both kids down a rather long, sloping hill for a ride, and asked him to take the kids in by himself because he needed to show Justin something. Brian hadn't said what it was, but somehow he knew – Brian _I-don't-believe-in-holidays-love-or-romance_ Kinney wanted to be alone to give Justin his Christmas present.

Debbie smiled, thinking how much Brian had changed over the years, and it was all due to one particular, stubborn, courageous blond with a dazzling smile and a sweet, passionate disposition. _Merry Christmas, Sunshine_, she thought affectionately as she took another sip of her hot chocolate and drank in the heartwarming site of so many of her "family" together. _Merry Christmas_.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Jingling Bells and Cold Balls

"Brian? You DO remember my dick almost broke off yesterday, don't you? Are you trying to turn me into a eunuch by chance?"

Brian wrapped his arm tighter across Justin's shoulders as they walked and smiled. "Not hardly, Sunshine, unless I'm planning on becoming one _with _you. We're in this together, remember? And I don't plan on becoming one any time soon." He reached down with his free, leather-gloved hand to squeeze Justin's cock firmly through his jeans. "Seems like the blood's still flowing down there, anyway."

"Why, thank you for your diagnosis, Dr. Good Fuck," Justin quipped as he shivered slightly despite Brian's warm body being pressed against his. "But I'd just as soon not take any chances. Why did you have Michael take the kids back into the house by himself? And more importantly, where the fuck are we _going_? I'm a little old to go visit Santa, and besides, he's already been here."

Brian grinned; at least _some _things never changed – the little sexy motor mouth STILL couldn't keep his mouth shut, except maybe during the times he was sucking him off. "It wouldn't do any good for you to visit him anyway; you've been a very naughty boy this year."

Justin grinned. "Oh, I have, have I? Should I apologize?"

"No way," Brian leaned down and whispered in his ear huskily. "I _like _you naughty….._very, very_ naughty."

Justin shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold; leave it to Brian to make him horny amidst a maelstrom of snow and elevate his body temperature. Through the thickly-falling precipitation, he could barely make out their destination, but finally it came into sight: the rather imposing wooden stables set near the back of the property. He and Brian had done quite a bit of exploring around the entire grounds of Britin when they had moved in here, but except for using the structure as an impromptu fucking place in the warmer months when the mood struck them, they hadn't really had much use for it. "You brought me all the way out here just to fuck me?" he asked in disbelief, thinking their nice, soft bed or a hot shower in their massive, glass-enclosed shower stall would be much more preferable – as well as warmer.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Taylor – the only cold balls you'll be encountering out here are sleet; even _I_ can wait until we get back to the house."

Justin frowned, creasing his brow in confusion. "Then what? Are Santa and his reindeer holing up here until the snow lightens up?" he joked.

As Brian released Justin and pushed down on a metal rod to slide the barn's doors open, he replied with a mysterious smile, "Something like that."

Justin peered at Brian in puzzlement until his partner managed to swing the doors open enough for him to enter the building; the musty, earthy smell of straw, manure, and animals that immediately assaulted his senses was quite pungent but not exactly unpleasant. "Whew!" he exclaimed, wrinkling his nose as Brian entered to stand right behind him and put his arms around his waist. "It certainly _smells_ like Rudolph and his friends are still here – the way _this_ place smells," he observed.

"You might be surprised, Sunshine," Brian whispered; his breath tickled Justin's ear as he held his partner's body firmly against his. He couldn't help feeling content at the moment, merely holding Justin against him. He wouldn't admit it to Justin – or any of their friends and family – but he was actually _enjoying_ having all their guests around during the holidays. But it was moments like these – when he and Justin could be alone – that he truly cherished.

Justin paused momentarily to relish the feel of Brian's arms holding him protectively against his body; nothing else came close to being held tightly in his partner's grasp. Even with the coldness in the air, and a stiff wind blowing through the open stable doors, he felt quite content at the moment. In fact, the sled riding from the previous hour had served to tire him out to the point where he actually considered simply falling asleep standing up in Brian's arms, just like one of the horses he could imagine at the moment. Just like the horse he could have sworn he heard whinnying near the back of the stables…..

Justin's eyes flew open as he realized the "imaginary" sound he thought he heard was, in fact, apparently real. "Brian…..Did I just hear a horse back there?" He managed to twist himself around in Brian's arms to stare up excitedly into the innocent-looking face of his partner. Brian merely smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you go find out?" he challenged the blond.

Justin pursed his lips together in anticipation as his eyes lit up at the thought. "No fucking way," he declared. When Brian didn't deny it, but rather continued to stand there silently instead, he added, "Really?" feeling – and no doubt _looking_ – just like Gus had this morning when he came downstairs looking for Santa.

"Better go take a look for yourself," Brian prodded him, releasing Justin from his protective hold. Taking Justin's hand in his, he began to prod the blond toward the back of the stables, although by now Justin didn't need much encouragement; he was way too curious to know exactly what was going on. "Brian…"

Brian curled his lips under and merely gazed back at his partner with raised eyebrows. He finally said, unable to quite keep his surprise a total secret, "Okay, Sunshine – I'll give you a teensy, weensy hint." Brian reached over to grab a leather strap and remove it from where it was draped over one of the stalls. He held it up and shook it as some medium-sized silver bells studded down the strap began to jingle.

Justin pondered the clue thoughtfully; playing along, he teased, "You've got a barbershop quartet hidden in one of the stalls, getting ready to sing _Jingle Bells_ to me."

"Oh, for the love of…come on," Brian growled, as he began once more to pull Justin toward the back of the stables. The strap of bells, which he placed around his neck, jingled in time with their walk as Brian coaxed his partner along.

Justin could definitely hear a shuffling noise coming from the rear right side of the stable where the area opened up into an arena for horses to stretch their legs when the outside weather was too prohibitive for them to graze outside. He _had_ to be right…..

"Whoa, Nelly!" Brian called out, amused, as Justin dropped Brian's hand and began to pick up his pace, almost trotting like a thoroughbred himself toward the back of the building. "They'll be plenty of time for you go riding later - in the _house_!" But his attempts at restraint was all for naught – Justin wasn't about to slow down now – he was like the proverbial kid in the candy store as he rushed toward the source of the sounds he had been hearing…..

The blond halted and came to a dead stop as he rounded the corner and peered into the open arena; in the center were two of the largest horses he had ever seen. They were mainly chestnut in color, with white legs and bellies. And the hair – there was hair not only all the way down their manes, but also long, flowing white hair at their feet. Justin's mouth fell open in amazement – these weren't just horses; they were majestic, artistic _visions of beauty_.

Brian walked up behind his partner, who was standing stock still in shock; his mouth opened into a grin as he observed Justin's gaping expression.

"They're…..they're _beautiful_," he murmured in awe. "Absolutely _incredible_." His creative eye swept over the muscular, sinewy lines of the two animals as they slowly turned their heads toward the two men to peer over at them curiously.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him close. "They're both very gentle," he reassured the blond. "Hold out your hand with one of those apples in it," he instructed his partner, nuzzling the blond's neck as Justin sighed in pleasurable response. Justin nodded as he noticed a wooden, red and green round basket of apples sitting on a bench nearby.

Retrieving the apples and placing one in his pocket, Justin smiled and did as Brian asked, holding out his hand, palm up, with the other red, shiny delicious apple cradled in it. As he watched in fascination, the two spectacular animals began to amble toward him in a determined walk.

The closer they got, the more Justin realized just how tall these two horses were; they were well over 6 feet tall and built like a tank, but as they walked, they picked their feet up completely off the ground proudly and almost pranced over.

"What…..what _are_ they?" he asked, mesmerized by both their size and their grace. He had never seen a horse like this before; they were the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. As the horses came to within a few feet of them and softly whinnied for attention, Justin began to backpedal just a bit, somewhat intimidated by their strength and massive size.

"They're Clydesdales," Brian told him, chuckling at his partner's reticence. "The breed came from Scotland originally. It's okay, Sunshine," he said, noticing Justin's wide eyes of amazement as well as slight apprehension. "I've already had a little talk with them and told them you were a seasoned rider." Justin looked over at Brian a little dubiously,shaking his head, but he had to turn his gaze soon afterward back to the horses; they were just so beautiful and captivating as they stared at him with eyes the sizes of tennis balls. He swept his gaze down from their head to their hooves and gasped. "Their feet are _huge_!" he said. "Almost as big as yours," Justin kidded Brian, who nipped at his ear in response. "The feet, I mean..."

"Hey, it's not nice to be a smart ass to your benefactor," he told his partner.

"Benefactor?" Justin asked, gazing once more up into the soulful eyes of the looming pair. "These are for _me_?" he asked.

Brian smiled as he laid his chin on top of Justin's head. "Well, in a manner of speaking. I always thought we had the most fun when we rode together."

Justin's face flushed at the double entendre. "Yeah, it certainly makes things a lot more enjoyable," he agreed, smiling. His eyes were alit as he stared at the two animals craning their necks to lean their heads as close to Justin as possible in an attempt to reach their treats.

"You little tease," Brian huskily whispered in Justin's ear as the blond shivered at the tone. "Give them their treats and then I'll give YOU a treat later." He released Justin reluctantly to allow him to walk closer to the animals as he stood nearby, observing his partner's reaction with profound amusement.

"All right, Brian," Justin agreed, "But I'll be cashing in on your promise later." He slowly approached the two towering, majestic horses and watched, fascinated, as he held out one of the apples and two gigantic heads as big as his waist bumped together in an attempt to snatch the apple away from him. "Hey…..there's enough for_ both_ of you, guys!" he chided the two, as one of them nuzzled his lips over the palm of his hand, causing him to giggle loudly as he reacted to the ticklish action.

As the first horse succeeded in capturing the apple in his teeth and backed away slightly to enjoy his unexpected feast, Justin quickly reached in his pocket to retrieve the other apple and held it out to the other horse, who quickly used his lips to grab his own treat and pull away enough to begin chomping on it as Justin laughed in delight at the sensation.

"Brian! They're _wonderful_!" Justin cried; his fears quickly forgotten, he reached over to begin lightly stroking one of the horses' noses with his hand as he marveled at the unexpected silky feel. The horse neighed softly at his touch; it was if the horse was instantly bonding with him.

Brian watched the interaction with a big smile on his face; Justin's eyes were sprarkling with wonder and pleasure as he continued to pet the horse's nose, his expression just like Gus's had looked earlier this morning when he had discovered Santa had come. Both horses were now competing for Justin's attention as the other one shifted over to try and gently nudge the other horse out of the way.

"What're their names?" Justin asked, not able to take his eyes off them as he laughed softly at their antics.

"Well, I thought of naming the pushy one _Honey Buns_, because she reminded me of someone_ else_ I know," he told his partner, who glared at him in mock annoyance, "but I settled on the more mundane name of Sorcha."

"Sorcha? Doesn't sound very 'mundane' to me," Justin responded, continuing to gently rub his hand up and down the horse's nose. "What does THAT mean?"

Brian sighed to himself; he knew Justin would ask him that question, and he hated to sound like a lesbian, but he figured he'd might as well spit it out, anyway.…."It's Scottish for the word radiant."

Justin smiled. "Radiant? Any particular reason why you chose that?"

"Maybe," Brian said, walking up to place his hands around Justin's waist again; now that his partner was home, he was finding that he just couldn't keep his hands off him for more than a few seconds at a time. Since they had been apart, it seemed like their times together were even more precious to him now. "I think you can probably figure that one out," he added softly, slowly rocking Justin back and forth in his arms.

Justin's face flushed in pleasure; he had a good idea why Brian had chosen that name but didn't dare say it out loud. "What about the other one?" he asked, finally removing his hand from the horse and placing both of his more slender ones overtop Brian's as he relished in the warmth infusing him with his partner's touch.

"The big, strong, _manly man_ one is named Tasgall; I named him after me."

Justin frowned as he twisted his head up to peer into Brian's mischievous hazel eyes. "You? And how did you come up with THAT?"

Brian smirked. "Easy – it's the Scottish name for god."

Justin snorted as he twisted his mouth in amusement. "Oh, I see – how stupid of me; I should have figured that one out." He turned in Brian's arms to place his hands at either side of the bronze face and say, "Well, you ARE a god to me, Mr. Kinney. I told Daphne that the first morning after I met you." He gently rubbed Brian's lips with one of his fingers as he gazed into Brian's eyes. Thinking temporarily of the incredibly lesbionic thought that he could drown in those eyes, he stared into the orbs that currently shone with a chocolate brown, gold-flecked hue and smiled back softly at him.

Brian's mouth tickled his finger as he chuckled. "Yeah….right, Sunshine. You don't need to suck up to me – at least until later."

"No, I did," Justin insisted. "Ask her the next time you see her – remember when you dropped me off at school that next morning? After you had had the pleasure of appreciating someone _else's_ artwork?"

"You mean the assholes who painted faggot all over my Jeep?"

Justin grinned. "That would be them," he verified. "I'm glad your taste in artists improved after that, by the way," he said, evoking a grin from his partner. "Anyway, when you dropped me off, Daphne was waiting for me, and the first thing out of my mouth was my telling her that I had just met the face of God, and that his name was Brian Kinney." Justin realized how silly that sounded at the moment, and his face blushed at the thought of how juvenile he had been at the time.

"You did not," Brian argued.

Justin smiled as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "I did, too," he verified. Despite his feeling of how childish it sounded, he added more softly, "Somehow, I knew you and I were meant to be together from the first moment we met." He gazed up into Brian's eyes and whispered to him, "I still do."

Instead of Brian laughing at him as Justin had assumed he would, however, the brunet's face softened as his hands began to slowly creep up Justin's back; he rubbed small circles over the rough, cotton fabric as he surprisingly admitted, "So do I, Sunshine." He suddenly felt embarrassed himself over the unexpected emotion welling up inside him as he brushed it aside before things got too complicated. "What do you say we take a ride – on the horses, I mean? We can take the _other_ kind of ride later where it's warmer," he drawled suggestively.

Justin looked down skeptically toward the other end of the barn's entrance to note it was still snowing quite furiously. "I don't know…..go riding in THIS weather? Wouldn't you rather save horse riding for warmer weather and just double up on _indoor_ _riding_ at the house?" he asked hopefully. Even though he was more than anxious to hop up on top of Sorcha (he figured the more diminutive one, if you could even call her that, would be HIS horse) and try her out, he still didn't relish the idea of riding around in the snow with the harsh wind blowing in his face and the bone-chilling cold making him shiver violently.

"Sissy," Brian chided him, pulling Justin closer to his body. "Don't you think I can keep you warm, Sunshine? I'm pretty hot."

"Brian," Justin whispered, his face heated from the other man's intense stare. "I think _you're pretty hot_, too – remember, I called you a god?" he reminded him. "But I don't think body heat is going to be quite enough."

"Ah, ye of little faith," Brian chided. "Actually, I'm not going to make you ride a horse – at least not in _this_ weather."

"Well, I thought I already explained I'm not riding YOU out here in this freezing stable, either, even if YOU – and the horse – are a god. It's too fucking cold, Brian."

Brian shook his head, sighing. "Wrong on both counts, Sunshine! Guess I'll just have to show you." He took the leather strap from around his neck and shook it again, receiving a look from Justin that clearly said he thought Brian had lost his mind this time. Smiling, the brunet loosened his hold on his partner and began to gently pull him toward a corner of the arena that Justin hadn't even noticed earlier. As he craned his body around Brian's to see where they were going this time, he stopped, amazed once more.

Brian curled his lips under, amused, as he noticed Justin's stunned expression. There in front of them was an elaborately curved, white, wooden sleigh with a plush, leather seat for two and a fringed, burgandy-colored surrey on top. Justin stood there, his mouth agape. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, at least after Brian and the Clydesdales. He couldn't wait to start sketching all of it, but he hadn't had a chance to bring any materials out here with him. "You….you bought a _sleigh?"_

"Well, you can't _dash through the snow_ without one, Einstein," Brian quipped, jingling the strap once more in his hand. "Let's take it on a test run, okay?"

"With what? Our feet? That may have worked for Fred Flintstone, but I think it'd be a little cold out there for us to duplicate it. Although you DO have the biggest feet I've ever seen – after the horses, anyway."

"Very funny, Taylor. Horses ARE quite flexible, you know." At that, Brian put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Justin jumped, starled, but then turned to watch, his mouth open, as Sorcha and Tasgall came slowly but deliberately toward them. As they came closer, Justin once more backed away slightly. The two may be gentle giants, but they were still HUGE; he figured even if they didn't mean any harm, one misstep on their part on his own foot and he would be hobbling around on crutches for a fucking year.

Brian grinned at his partner's actions as he took Sorcha's bridle bit and led her over to the front of the sleigh, quickly attaching the harness to the horse's back. He repeated the same action with the larger horse, Tasgall, until they were both standing erect in front of the sleigh, neighing slightly and pawing the ground in impatience.

"See? They're impatient to go for a ride, Sunshine – just like someone _else_ I know." Justin rolled his eyes and Brian held his hand out in invitation for Justin to join him. Justin smiled back at his partner as he walked over and took Brian's hand to be led to the side of the sleigh.

Just before Justin stepped up into the sleigh, he turned to Brian with an amazed look on his face and said, "You really DO _sleigh _me, Mr. Kinney, you know that?" He giggled at his own joke as Brian growled, "Get in, all ready," and gave Justin a slight push to "help" him get in.

As Brian walked around to the other side of the sleigh, Justin shivered. "It's still going to be awfully cold out there, Brian," he commented, noting how chilly it was, even in the relative shelter of the stable.

"I'm surprised at you, Sunshine," Brian scolded him, as he opened up a nearby wooden storage box and pulled out a thick blanket. "I thought you realized by now what a genius I am." He clucked his disappointment at him as he hopped up into the sleigh and opened up the blanket to drape it over both of them.

Justin noticed what appeared to be a cord hanging from the lower corner of the fabric. "What's that for? Plugging in a vibrator?" he joked.

Brian grinned. "That, my dear Sunshine, is the cord to plug in our _electric blanket_ into the DC current down there." He pointed to an outlet in the floor of the sleigh and pushed the electric prong into it firmly. "If they can put one of those in a car, then they can put it in a sleigh. I guess there's just not much of a market for sleighs with voltage, though." He picked up the reins and turned to Justin. "Ready?" he asked, smiling. Truthfully, Justin wasn't the _only_ one looking forward to taking the sleigh out – in addition to the horses, Brian had been 'chomping at the bit,' too, to get these magnificent animals out into the snow and see how they performed; the Clydesdales were born to do this sort of chore. And to have Justin by his side to boot? This could actually make Christmas a _welcome_ holiday for a change….

Justin shook his head in astonishment; this man never ceased to keep surprising him. He beamed back at Brian and said, "Ready. Which song, by the way, do you want me to sing? Over the River and Through the Woods? Sleigh Ride? Jingle Bells? Silver Bells? I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day?"

Brian snorted. "How about Silent Night?" he quipped, just before he jerked the reins slightly and issued a sort of "Ha!" to the horses.

Justin let out a startled gasp and quickly grabbed onto Brian's sleeve as the two muscular animals suddenly began to move. The bells on their bridles began to jingle in time with their movements, just like Brian's leather strap had done earlier, as they began to slowly pick up speed on their way toward the stable's two doors. Their massive, dinner-plate-size hooves clipped-clopped on the hard, dirt floor as they headed toward the snow outside.

The blades of the sleigh made a quiet sliding sound as the two men were transported toward the door. Seconds later, they were clear of the stables and riding on top of the snow as if it were made of smooth glass; the only sounds coming from anywhere nearby were the occasional wind in the trees, the constant jingling of the bells on each horse's bridle, and an occasional snort from their flaring nostrils. Justin found himself fascinated by the puffs of air coming from their noses – everything about them was supersized, from their heads all the way down to their feathery hooves.

Brian looked over at his partner's face which was – there was no other way to say it – _aglow_ with happiness. His blue eyes were sparkling, his face was completely lit up with wonder, and his lips were a luscious shade of frosted pink. Even his cheeks were tinged a blush color from the cold and an occasional snowflake found its way to his face, becoming immersed in his long lashes. Brian would never, ever voice it aloud, but at that moment he thought Justin had never looked more beautiful. His next thought, though, was how hard it would be to see him leaving again…..

He brushed the lump in his throat and that morose thought aside as he chose, instead, to concentrate on the present. He and Justin were together, toasty warm under their blanket, and the scene splayed out before them was worthy of a Normal Rockwell painting. All the evergreen trees were blanketed with a powdery type of snow, and the whiteness of the landscape allowed him to see well enough to navigate around the perimeter of the estate. As they neared the front of the house, he heard Justin gasp at the sight of their home bathed in several thousand, twinkling Christmas lights. The house emitted a soft glow from the lights within, also, like a lighthouse in a storm – a house presently occupied with Brian's son, Justin's mother, and several of their dearest friends. Yes, Brian had to admit as he looked over at Justin's face of contentment – he could actually learn to _enjoy_ Christmas...

"_Just hear those sleigh bells ring-a-ling, ring, ting, ting-a-ling, too...Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with...Mmmph__‼__"_

Brian couldn't help laughing as he heard Justin still trying to finish his song, even though the brunet's large hand was presently plastered tightly against his lips in a futile attempt to get him to stop. Brian quickly removed his hand, however, when something _else_ got his attention – a skillful hand squeezing his cock under the blanket and beginning to massage it through his jeans. "Hey…..What are you doing down there, Sunshine?" he groused a little breathlessly as he bit back a groan of torment; Justin knew exactly what – and where – to touch him to make him crazy with desire for him, and this was no exception. Of course, it never really took much for Justin to get his attention, anyway, especially when they had been apart for a while.

"All's fair in love and karaoke," Justin exclaimed, "or something like that, anyway…."

Brian sighed as the torture continued….

"_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo; come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you..."_

"Oh, my God," Brian deadpanned, rolling his eyes as Justin continued unabated; he noted with some interest that his partner's ministrations to his cock was somehow being done in perfect synchronization with the tempo of the song. Maybe he was a little hasty about allowing Justin to sing, because he was beginning to LIKE this particular carol… "Did you guzzle down the rest of the egg nog before we left the house, Sunshine?"

_"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go, let's look at the show, we're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand, just holding your hand, we're gliding along with a song in a wintry fairy land..."_

He liked it even better when he felt Justin sliding the zipper of his jeans down and reaching in to grasp his unsheathed cock in his hand; the coldness of Justin's fingers contrasting sharply with his quickly-heating body temperature made him gasp initially from the shock, but it soon metamorphosized into a moan of pleasure as Justin began to confidently slide his hand up and down on his shaft, stopping occasionally to flick the tip back and forth with his thumbnail.

Impressively, Justin managed to end his song just seconds before he swooped down under the covers to plaster his cold mouth against Brian's cock to accept the generous amount of cum that shot out at his moment of orgasm. "Fuck!" Brian cried out in rapture; Justin's cold lips just made him even more aware of what Justin was doing and heightened the sensation even further.

As his body slowly came down from its euphoria and his breathing evened out, Justin slid Brian's zipper back up after gently placing his cock back in his pants and returned to his sitting position with a pleased smile on his face. "Best snow cone I ever had," he announced, licking his lips in satisfaction as he grinned over at Brian.

Brian didn't say anything out loud, but as he reached one hand under the blanket to grasp one of Justin's, he really didn't need to say anything; the contented smile on his own face said it all. Justin laid his head on Brian's shoulder as they continued around the grounds, the thickly-falling snow, constant jingle of the bells and the horses' occasional snorts their constant companions.

* * *

_An Hour Later _

Brian reached up to grasp Justin's waist to help him down from the sleigh, not able to keep from smiling at his partner's beaming face. Justin had obviously enjoyed their ride immensely if the expression on his face was any indication. Truth be told, he had enjoyed it immensely, too.

Justin turned to gaze back at the two horses, now covered with a blanket of powdery snow, as was the roof of the sleigh. "That was so much fun!" he exclaimed. The picture of the massive, handsome horses standing proudly in front of the sled was so incredible, he could feel that familiar tingle in his fingers. "Shit!" he said. "I'd love to be able to sketch them right now – they're so beautiful," he murmured.

Brian smiled as he walked over to the wooden storage box where he had retrieved the electric blanket earlier and opened the lid to reach in and grab something else. Justin's eyes widened as his partner pulled out a sketch pad and a package of charcoal pencils. "I always come prepared, you know that," Brian quipped.

Justin smiled, finding tears stinging his eyes; tears of happiness. This had been such a wonderful day – it almost made him forget that way too soon, he would have to wend his way back to New York. He was dreading that day so much, but for now – this had been such a fantastic day with the man he loved; the man that never stopped surprising and delighting him.

He walked over to throw his hands around Brian's neck and pull him down for a deep, passionate kiss; their cold-kissed cheeks rubbed against each other as their lips melded tightly together, unabated, for at least a couple of minutes until they reluctantly broke apart.

"I love you, my little sexy Santa Claus," Justin murmured as he reached up to feather the hair at the back of Brian's nape and smile at him tenderly.

Brian grinned. "And you're without a doubt, the sexiest little elf I've ever encountered, Sunshine," he responded, nuzzling the blond's nose Eskimo-style for a few seconds. He handed the sketchpad and pencils over to his partner as he added, "I know an elf, though, that'd better get started on his drawing before the horses get impatient and want to be unhitched."

Justin nodded as he walked over and sat down on a bale of hay; seconds later, the rest of the world fell away from him as he began to concentrate on his sketches. Brian leaned against a wall close by and admired Justin as Justin admired the horses. "Thirty minutes, Sunshine," he called out. "Then we go back to the house for some _more_ riding….."

* * *

As they walked through the front door a half-hour later, Justin and Brian brushed off some of the snow from their coats before hanging them up in the nearby foyer's closet and walking toward the parlor, hand in hand. Once more, Brian stopped Justin in the threshold and glanced upward, receiving a slight rolling of the eyes from the blond before Justin obligingly leaned up for Kiss No. 37 – or 137; Brian had long lost count and didn't the fuck care any longer, as long as he kept getting them…..

"Well, you two don't look too worse for wear, considering you've been out in the cold for a couple of hours now," Debbie observed from her position near the parlor room's fire. "In fact, you both kind of look like the cat that ate the fu…the canary," she corrected herself, realizing that Gus and JR were avidly listening nearby to everything being said. It was hard for her to remember to watch her language – it had been a long time since she had been around little children, not that she particularly minded being a grandmother – in fact, she downright _loved_ it. "Let me guess – you went out to the stables for a little _riding_ and lost track of the time – bareback style, maybe?" she guffawed.

"Debbie! Please!" Jennifer chided her softly, not quite able to be so open about her son's sex life, even though she wasn't so naïve as to not realize that her son and Brian were quite, uh, compatible in that department. "Do you mind?" she asked, noticing that her son's face was turning a distinct shade of pink at the inquiry, leading her to wonder if Debbie had been right.

Justin and Brian walked over and sat down on the leather loveseat. They looked at each other tenderly before Brian nodded and Justin told them, "Actually, we _were _in the stables. And Brian DID take me for a sleigh ride."

Michael snorted. "That's a new way of putting it. Did this _sleigh ride_ involve leather?" he joked.

Brian curled his lips under and laughed softly. "As a matter of fact, it DID," he said mysteriously as Michael peered back at him with a puzzled look. He looked over at Justin silently, hoping for a better explanation.

"Brian bought a couple of horses for the stables," Justin explained. "Clydesdales," he said. "Do you know what those are?"

"Ooh, the Budweiser horses?" Emmett cried out, clapping his hands a couple of times in excitement. "I have to _see _those! They're huge!" He commented, "Leave it to Brian to find the _biggest ones_."

"But of course, Honeycutt – what _else_ would I find? I had to buy ones that were becoming of my own _stature_."

"Uh, huh," Michael said, shaking his head. "You didn't actually go riding out in the snow with them, did you?"

"Not exactly," Justin reported, smiling at the memory. "Brian bought a sleigh and hitched them up to that for a ride." His face took on an almost dreamy quality as he smiled and said, "It was wonderful."

"Daddy?"

Brian felt a hand pulling on his shirt; he looked down and noticed his son peering up at him from the floor with a Matchbox car in his hand; he hadn't even heard the little boy approach him. "Yeah, Sonny Boy?"

"Did you really buy some horses?" he asked animatedly, his eyes aglow with excitement, much like Justin's had been earlier.

"I sure did, Buddy."

"Can I go for a ride, too, then, Daddy? Please?" His puppy-dog eyes peered soulfully up at his father full of pleading and intensity.

"Sure you can, Gus," his father told him; as his son began to jump up and down, but before he could whirl around to ask one of his mothers any questions, Brian sternly but gently told him, "Not tonight, though, Sonny Boy. The snow's gotten stronger during the past hour and the horses need to rest for the night."

"But, Daddy…."

"No, Buddy. I promise I'll take you for a ride in the sleigh tomorrow morning, okay? The snow's supposed to be done by then. In the meantime, you play with all of your toys Santa got you and we'll take a ride then." His tone left no leeway in his decision, and his son seemed to realize that.

"Okay, Daddy," he agreed reluctantly, his lower lip sticking out a little in disappointment. "But don't forget."

Brian smiled as he placed his hand behind his son's neck and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his son's cheek. "I won't – I promise."

"Well, I think it's about time for something to eat, don't you think so?" Debbie asked, standing up. "I fixed some beef vegetable soup earlier – it's warming on the stove. Who's ready for some soup and sandwiches?"

As the children jumped up in excitement and ran toward the kitchen, the rest of the adults followed more slowly behind, leaving Justin and Brian alone once more, at least for a little while.

"Thank you," Justin said softly as he squeezed Brian's hand.

Brian looked down at his partner's face. "For what?"

"For this – for agreeing to host the Christmas festivities here at Britin. For the horses – for the sleigh. For the ride earlier – shit, that was amazing! YOU'RE amazing, you know that?"

Brian smiled. "I am, aren't I?" he agreed, tongue in cheek. He noticed his partner's face sobering somewhat as he gazed at him. "What?" he asked the blond.

"I should be angry at you, you know," he scolded his partner.

Brian frowned. "Angry – why?"

"Because you told me in no uncertain terms on the phone earlier NOT to get you anything for Christmas, or you would be pissed," he told him. "And now look – you went out and bought those magnificent horses and the sleigh - and not to mention the art supplies - and here I am with nothing to give you."

Brian gazed at him softly. "Well, that's where you're wrong, Justin. You did get me something - YOU. You're the best fucking Christmas present I could ever have."

Justin's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected, heartfelt confession as his heart swelled to new heights. _God, I love this man so..._

"Brian," he murmured softly, leaning his forehead against the brunet's and sighing. "I...don't know what to say. Actually, I do." He pulled back to smile into the hazel eyes as he asked, "Why don't we take your _present_ upstairs right now and unwrap it? I think it's time to saddle up again."


	4. Sweet Battles of Engagement

_Christmas Day – Mid-Evening _

"What are they _doing_ in there?" Lindsey asked from her position on the couch. "You think we should go check on them?" She and Brian were the only ones currently in the parlor; Mel had gone upstairs a short while ago to give JR a bath, and the remaining guests had departed back toward Pittsburgh a few hours ago to celebrate privately with their own families and other loved ones.

The sounds of shrieks, laughter and giggles were pouring out from the kitchen where Justin and Gus had gone in search of some more hot chocolate. They had been gone much longer than needed to grab another refill, however, and now they had apparently found something much more hysterical to entertain themselves with; they were chortling so loudly, hiccups and snorts could be clearly heard in addition to the peals of laughter.

Brian adamantly shook his head. "If you think _I'm_ going in there, forget it," he told her flatly. "I've seen Justin in action in the kitchen while in the throes of what he thinks is his latest culinary masterpiece – it's not a pretty sight. He might be able to cook decent enough, but by the time he gets done, the fucking kitchen's a disaster area. I'll stay right here, thank you very much." He flinched and jumped slightly, though, as he heard what sounded like a pot banging on the floor, followed by even more laughter and giggling. "See? I rest my case. I think someone's had just a little too much eggnog," he added as Lindsey rose from her position on the couch. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he warned as his voice rose.

Lindsey grinned as she began to walk out of the room. "I'll make sure to take the rum away from him if I have to, but from the sound of things, a certain little boy's going to be a real pain getting to bed if I don't go in there soon, thanks to Justin."

"Well, I'll make you a deal – you work on putting _your_ boy to bed and I'll do the same with _mine_," he called after Lindsey, who rolled her eyes and shook her head before she turned to walk down the hallway. Brian grinned – he had no idea what his partner was up to, but he didn't mind one bit if Lindsey wanted to be the point person and find out. If her intervention meant that he and his partner could retire to their bedroom shortly, he was all in favor of it. He wanted to cook up a little more quality time of his own with his sexy llittle elf.

"Look out, Mommy!" he heard Gus shout as Lindsey shrieked, startled, as something else clattered to the floor.

"Gus! You scared me half to death!" he heard her say. "And, Justin, you're worse than HE is!" Another round of laughter ensued from both males immediately following Lindsey's rather indignant comment. Whatever they were doing, it didn't sound like either one was taking it very seriously...

_What in the hell? _Despite his better judgement, Brian's curiosity got the better of him as he rose from his leather recliner and walked down the hallway. As he reached the archway, he was met with his son shouting, "Duck, Daddy, he's armed!" He wasn't fast enough, however as a large, fat marshmallow hit him square in the cheek and bounced off him onto the floor before he had a chance to react; as both his son and his partner giggled loudly at his look of disgust, he looked down and saw at least a couple dozen more marshmallows littering the wooden floor, looking like large, misshapen indoor snowballs.

"Justin!" Brian chided his partner, trying with difficulty to look stern as another "bullet" hit him in the head but failing miserably; it was just too damn hard to be mad at a son who was having the time of his life and his partner, whose face was lit up with a combination of glee and mischief. Brian, like everyone else, had always known Justin had the most wonderful smile of anyone he had ever met – he hadn't received his nickname lightly from Debbie – but at that moment, he realized he had forgotten just how radiant and mesmerizing that smile could be, because Justin was almost glowing from happiness.

It made Brian's heart jump in its intensity as he asked, "Sunshine, would you care to explain this innocent slaughter of marshmallows all over the kitchen?" He glanced around and noticed some had landed on top of the stove, the counter, and the kitchen table, in addition to the floor. Both Justin and Gus were holding large, stainless steel pot lids, apparently using them as shields from the fluffy bullets that had been furiously lobbed back and forth between them. In their other hands they each held a large bag of marshmallows, only partially full now with "ammunition."

Justin shrugged. "Gus wanted a snowball fight, so we improvised," he explained as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world.

Gus nodded in agreement solemnly, saying, "Yeah, Daddy, _Emp-or-ized_," having no idea whatsoever what Justin meant by that, but deciding it was best to side with his sparring partner at the moment.

Brian looked over at Lindsey for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. Lindsey shook her head in amusement. "Well, Gus, I'm afraid your snowball fight with Justin is over for tonight," she announced to her son, who immediately began to pout in protest as his face clouded over with disappointment. He had decided that this activity with Justin had been the greatest fun he had had since they had arrived; it was even better than his gifts from Santa.

"But, Mommy, I'm having fun! Can't we play some more, please?" The big, brown eyes widened in just the right expression that normally got Gus – and his _father_ – anything they wanted, but not this time.

"No, Sweetie, no more tonight. It's getting late and it's past your bedtime. Say goodnight to your Dad and Justin and you'll see them in the morning, okay?"

"Puh-lease, Mommy?" Gus continued to beseech her as he stood there with his armor and his ammunition. "Just a little longer?"

Lindsey smiled but it wasn't going to work this time. Besides, she knew Brian well enough to know that he was craving a little _bedtime_ of his own with the man he had seen far too little of in the past few months. "No, Gus, no more tonight. Now help Justin clean this up so I can give you your bath and get you ready for bed. Your Momma and JR are already upstairs waiting for us."

"It's okay, Lindsey," Justin told her, interrupting. "I'll take care of cleaning it up; I don't mind – really." He looked a little sheepishly at her as he admitted, "It was mainly my idea anyway."

Brian snorted softly. "And that's surprising how?" he asked, as Justin threw one more marshmallow at him; Brian adroitly caught it in his hand and quickly lobbed it right back at him. Justin was so surprised he forgot to raise his metal "shield" and he was hit square in the chest as Brian chuckled at his accurate aim.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking around the war zone. "This is a mess."

Justin smiled. "Yeah, we worked hard to get it looking this way, too," he quipped. "Yeah, you go ahead – it won't take that long."

"Come on, Gus," Lindsey said authoritatively in her best _don't argue with Mommy voice_. She held out her hand for her son, who reluctantly placed his pot lid and bag of marshmallows down on the kitchen table and took his mother's hand. Before they were able to leave the kitchen, however, he broke out of Lindsey's grasp to unexpectedly run back to Justin, who knelt down to accept the little boy's hug as his petite hands wrapped themselves around Justin's neck.

"Night, Jus'n," Gus said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came home to visit."

Justin sniffled a little and swallowed the lump in his throat as he answered, "I'm glad I did too, Buddy. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he added, forcing a carefree smile on his face as Gus broke their hug and nodded. He didn't want to think about how quickly the time would come that he would have to return to New York City.

Brian watched the scene between his son and his partner with bittersweet emotions. He always marveled at the easygoing, close relationship the two had always had from that first moment when Justin had helped named him, but he _also_ knew that soon, the two would be parting ways and worse of all, Justin would be leaving him again and heading back to New York. He was grateful when his son hurried over to him, also, to receive a hug and give him a kiss; for just a moment, it helped him forget that fact and lightened his burden just a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sonny Boy, and we'll go for that sleigh ride, okay?" he promised.

Gus' eyes lit up as he remembered what his father had promised him earlier. "Yay!" he shouted, as he ran back to his mother and took her hand willingly now, excited to get to bed so he could wake up and go on his exciting adventure. He actually began to pull his mother along for a few seconds until he hesitated and turned around. "Daddy? Would you come up and read me a story before I go to bed?"

"Sweetie, your Daddy needs to help Justin clean up. Your mama or I can read you a story instead, okay?" Of course, Lindsey was well aware that Brian had another _activity_ in mind with Justin in additional to housekeeping detail and he was undoubtedly anxious to retire for the night himself.

"Please, Daddy?" Gus pleaded, turning his expressive, brown, puppy-dog eyes on his father as he turned on the full effect. "You know just how to read me my favorite story."

Justin smiled at the little boy, so like Brian when it came to getting what he wanted; both knew just what sort of look and tone of voice to take to persuade another person to do exactly what they wished, and he could tell it was working once more as he watched Brian seeming to hesitate.

He looked over a Justin a little apologetically as he turned back to Gus and said, "_Where the Wild Things Are_ again?" As Gus bobbed his head vigorously and smiled, he shook his head in amazement; his son's copy of that book should have disintegrated from overuse by now. Of course, he could practically recite it by heart anyway, as many times as he had been asked to read it. "Okay, Sonny Boy," he agreed. "I'll be up in a few minutes after your bath."

"Thanks, Daddy!" the little boy cried as he happily took his mother's hand once more and they quickly disappeared out of sight, leaving the two partners finally alone once again.

Brian surveyed the carnage around the kitchen and whistled. "Only _you_ could turn our kitchen into an indoor winter wonderland," he quipped, shaking his head. He noticed Justin was still holding his bag of _ammunition _as held out his hand, palm up. "Hand it over, Sunshine."

Justin shook his head, his eyes alit with mischief. "No – don't want to."

"Justin….."

"No." He clutched the open bag to his chest as if it were precious gold and shook his head.

Brian rolled his eyes, just now realizing there were currently THREE children in the house. And Lindsey called _him_ Peter Pan… "Just what are planning to do with those, Little Boy?"

"I thought I'd have a marshmallow roast upstairs in the fireplace." He looked over at his partner innocently. "Why? Did you have something else in mind in our bedroom?"

Brian snorted. "Oh, no…..that's just what I was thinking, too; you read my mind. I _always _look forward to ingesting two millions grams of carbs before bedtime; you know _that_."

Justin smiled, the tip of his tongue coming out playfully as he licked his lower lip. "Well, that's too bad," he said, slowly swaggering toward his partner until he was only a few feet away from the brunet. "If you had decided to join me, I was going to take hold of your stick," he huskily whispered, pulling a plump, sugary morsel out of his bag and holding it up in front of the other man, "and have you thrust it inside until it was scalding hot and you couldn't stand it anymore."

Brian was squirming; was it getting hot in here all of a sudden? All he knew was his temperature was going up along with a certain part of his anatomy at his partner's sexy tone of voice. "Oh?" he whispered, tongue in cheek. "And then what would you do?"

Justin grinned wickedly; g_otcha_. "Then afterward, when it was all sticky, you'd be begging me to eat yours just before I stuck my own in."

"Is that right?" he responded casually, reaching subconsciously to tug on his suddenly too-tight collar. "Well, I suppose in that case I could make an exception to my no-carb-after-seven rule. Besides, I think I can figure out a way to work it off before the night's over."

"Good – I hate to eat alone." Brian watched entranced as his partner ever so slowly raised the confection to his mouth with his elegant, pale fingers and proceeded to hollow out his lips as he sucked on it for several seconds before slowly pushing it all the way into his mouth. Swallowing it after a few more seconds, he licked his lips. "Mmmm….that was a nice appetizer – can't wait for the best part later, though, once it _heats _up."

Brian's breath hitched in his throat as he stood there staring at his partner's face; he was unable to move from his spot as he concentrated on watching Justin's cranberry-colored lips weave their magic on him.

"Why don't you go read Gus his story while I finish cleaning up?" he said, adding with a suggestive whisper, "I'll go _stoke the fire_ so it'll be all hot and blazing when you get there." He leaned over with the intention of placing a brief kiss on Brian's lips, hestitating just for a second to gaze into the intense, hazel eyes before touching his lips to his own; the brunet could taste the sweet, sticky substance on Justin's lips as they kissed, and couldn't help taking a swipe around the plump lips with his tongue before reluctantly pulling back and taking a breath to compose himself.

He cleared his throat. "Good idea, Sunshine. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes. And don't forget the marshmallows."

Justin stood there for a few seconds, smiling back smugly at his lover, before turning around to begin cleaning up his mess.

* * *

"I'll eat you up, I love you so," Brian said to his son gruffly in a deep voice, doing his best to sound like a big, bad monster; he reached over and tickled the little boy in the waist as Gus giggled in response.

"Brian, please!" he heard Mel shouting crossly from the adjoining room. "We're trying to get him to _sleep_‼"

Brian sighed, trying diligently not to let the irritation show on his face for his son's sake; what was wrong with reading his son a bedtime story? He released his grip on his son, however, and softly said, "Time to go to bed now, Sonny Boy." He began to rise from the bed just before his son reached out a little hand to stop him. He was expecting Gus to remind him about the sleigh ride he had promised him tomorrow, but he surprised him.

"Daddy, is Jus'n going back to New York soon?" He peered intently into his father's eyes as he thought he noticed a cloud of sadness appear there.

"Yeah, Gus," Brian whispered softly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "He's only visiting for a while; he has work to do there."

"But doesn't he live _here_?"

Brian looked up to gaze into the eyes so much like his own. "Well…..not right now he doesn't. He needs to be away for a while so he can paint."

"But Jus'n has a place to paint here, too, Daddy. You told me I couldn't go upstairs in the attic because that's where he paints," he pointed out.

_Perceptive little tyke_, Brian thought ruefully. "Yeah, he does," he admitted. "But it's just not the same."

"Why, Daddy?" Gus pressed. "Don't you want Jus'n to stay home?"

Brian sighed, brushing his hand through his hair as he tried to explain in terms his little boy would understand; hell, _he_ was having trouble understanding it, too. "Of course I do, Sonny Boy, more than anything," he admitted softly, thinking how wonderful it had been these past few days having his partner home again. "It's just that New York's a bigger city than Pittsburgh; there's more people who live there that can see his art so he has a better chance of selling it and making money if he lives there."

"Is that what makes Jus'n happy, Daddy? Making money?"

Brian pondered that question; did it? "Well, no, not exactly, Gus," he told his son honestly. "It's not the money that makes him happy; it's the fact that other people see his art and like it."

"I like his art a lot, Daddy," his son pointed out. "Doesn't that count?"

Brian smiled back tenderly. "Of course it does, Sonny Boy; that means the most to Justin. But if he lives in New York, he can make a lot of _other_ people happy, too." He realized silently that at least _one_ person wasn't happy with their separation, though - HIM.

"He doesn't _look_ happy, Daddy," Gus replied perceptively.

Brian frowned. "He doesn't? He looked pretty happy when you two were in the kitchen a little while ago." In fact, from the sound of things, Justin had sounded _deliriously_ happy, as if he was in an eggnog-induced stupor. He had looked happy when the two of them had taken their ride around the grounds in the sleigh, and he had looked happy when he had seen the horses. Why in the world would his son think otherwise?

"When he doesn't think anyone's looking, Daddy, he looks sad. Really sad; like he doesn't want to go back. Like I feel when I have to leave and go back home with Mommy and Mama."

"You don't like it in Canada, Sonny Boy?"

Gus pursed his lips in thought. "It's okay. But I like being here, too, with you and Jus'n. If I can't stay here forever with you, couldn't you and Jus'n move up there? Maybe _that_ would make him happy."

Brian twisted his mouth regretfully, moved by his son's concern for both him _and_ his partner. "No, Gus, I'm sorry, Buddy. Daddy's work is really important here so he needs to be close by. But maybe someday I can open an office up there so I can see you more often, okay? And you can come down here to visit me anytime you want; you'll have spring break and the summer so we can a lot of time together. And Justin and I can come up there, too."

"But Jus'n can't come with you if he's living in New York," the little boy pointed out reasonably.

Brian answered softly, his voice tinged with sadness. "No, Gus, he can't. At least not all the time." He leaned over and placed a brief kiss on his son's cheek before he stood up, gazing down at the thoughtful eyes of his son. "We'll talk it about some more later; it's time for bed now, Buddy. Good Night; I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Gus looked into his father's eyes; right now they looked sad, too, just like Justin's did. "Okay," he answered in resignation, nodding slightly as he slowly slid down to lie prone on the bed, resting his dark-haired head on the pillow as he gazed up to look back at his father.

Brian reached over to the nightstand to retrieve Gus' favorite stuffed animal, a panda bear named Oreo. As the little boy clutched the animal to his chest, Brian looked at his son tenderly for a few seconds before smiling at him wistfully and turning off the nightstand lamp, leaving the room bathed in a soft glow from the nearby nightlight plugged into the wall. "Good night, Gus. Mommy and Mama are in the next room if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Will you give Jus'n a goodnight kiss for me?"

Any other time, that question would have received a somewhat more amused response from Brian; for some reason, though, right now all he could feel was regret and dread for the future as he softly replied, "You bet. Good Night, Buddy."

As he slowly left the door ajar and proceeded down the hallway to the master bedroom, he couldn't help thinking about what Gus had said; was Justin unhappy about having to go back to New York? Was it just possible that perhaps his partner wanted the same thing he did – to stay here? He knew Justin couldn't just up and drop everything he had already begun; but was it just possible that perhaps his partner would be willing and even _wanted _to finish up what he needed to do and come back to Britin to stay? Was it even fair to ask that of him? But if somehow Gus _was_ right, maybe that was what Justin secretly wanted, too. Feeling slightly hopeful for the first time in ages, he slowly approached the bedroom he and his partner shared, hearing the familiar crackle of the fireplace filtering through the slightly-open door as he pondered that possibility. He was resolved once more to discuss that question with Justin before he was due to depart, but for tonight, he wanted to just indulge in the luxury of having the man he cherished back in his arms where he belonged so he could made love with him all night long.

His breath caught in his throat as he opened the door more fully and observed Justin sitting cross-legged on the thick area rug, dressed in only his pajama bottoms as he stared thoughtfully into the fire; his bag of marshmallows was resting by his side. Normally his partner wouldn't be so "overdressed," but with their visitors here for the holidays, he had apparently chosen to dress more conservatively, at least until Brian could join him. They both knew that it wouldn't take long, though, once Brian joined him for that situation to be quickly rectified.

The glow from the fire cast a shimmering halo around Justin's blond hair, making Brian's hands long to reach out and feather his fingers through the familiar, soft locks. Even after all this time being together, his partner could make him feel things he had never felt with anyone before. Just one smile from those sweet lips, the tone of his voice, his unique smell…..it was all still so captivating and oh so sexy. And when Justin gave him a smile that he reserved for only him, he made his insides go crazy with desire, just like he was doing right now as his partner turned his head and realized he was there.

"I was beginning to think I would have to start without you," his partner chided him. "My stick was getting cold."

Brian curled his lips under and smiled, closing the door firmly behind him as he walked over to sit down next to his partner. "I wouldn't want that to happen, Sunshine," he murmured, reaching over now to fulfill his previous desire as he slowly ran his hand through the golden hair before cradling the back of Justin's head to feather the soft hair at the nape. "Allow me to warm it up a little," he purred as he pulled his partner's head over for a deep kiss. Tongues and lips battled for supremacy for several minutes as they briefly took quick breaks long enough only to come up for a breath before re-angling their heads and crashing their mouths back together once more for another round. Moans of pleasure escaped from both men as their hands began their familiar roaming pattern over each others' bodies as they continued to kiss deeply.

"I think you have on way too many clothes for our weenie, uh, _marshmallow_ roast," Justin observed as they finally broke apart from each other; he gasped out loud as Brian's hand snaked its way inside Justin's pajama bottom and gave the quickly-hardening cock a squeeze.

He grinned at his partner's reaction. "Well, your _stick _seems pretty warmed up now," he commented, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the leaking tip as Justin sighed in pleasure. "Mine's feeling kind of neglected now, though."

Justin's mouth twisted in an amused grin as he promptly pushed Brian down to lie on the rug. "Well, we'd better take care of that _not-so-little_ problem right now," he declared, as he began to deftly unzip Brian's jeans; the brunet obligingly raised his ass to allow Justin to kneel beside him and slide his jeans and briefs down his long legs as the blond quickly pulled Brian's shoes off to remove the pieces of clothing completely.

It was a simple matter from there for Justin to quickly remove his own loose-fitting pajama bottoms before reaching down to begin unbuttoning Brian's shirt, taking a few moments to luxuriate in the feel of the taut, tanned skin with his palms when he couldn't help detouring briefly to lightly flick his fingers over each dusky-colored nub. While Justin lay between his partner's legs, he worshipped Brian's chest as their cocks brushed against each other; it was as if their bodies were charged with electricity, but it was a torture of the most exquisite kind.

The nearby fire, burning just as strongly as their desire, provided a welcome warmth on their skin as Justin removed Brian's shirt, and at last was able to focus his heated gaze completely on the body he adored and knew so well but would never grow tire of. He reached down to mimic Brian's actions of before as he firmly grasped the impressive, rock-hard cock and begin a slow trek up and down the shaft with his fingers as Brian moaned in pleasure at the loving but possessive touch.

Justin grinned as he reached over to the side with his free hand and retrieved a stick that he had already speared a marshmallow with; he angled it over the burning flames for several seconds as he continued to stroke Brian's cock adeptly with his other hand while waiting for the treat to quickly turn crispy and burned around the edges.

Brian watched warily as Justin pulled the stick back and dangled the burnt marshmallow over his chest; he was preparing to open his mouth to protest that he was not about to eat any of the sugar-laden concoction, but his refusal died on his lips as he watched Justin bite down on it instead, then lean down to meet Brian's lips. Brian found his lips rebelling with his head as they opened up to willingly meet Justin's for a hot kiss of a different kind; their first-ever _marshmallow kiss_. As he bit down on his part of the gooey treat, he decided it wasn't quite as erotic as their ice-cream kisses they had shared before when Justin had languidly licked off any errant drops, but then again, it wasn't half bad, either. He couldn't help participating in a little tongue dueling for several seconds before pulling back just enough to lick some of the sweet, sticky stuff off his lips.

Murmuring huskily, he informed his partner, "I think my own stick is plenty warmed up now." His breathing was coming in short pants as Justin continued to masterfully play his body to perfection; his partner knew just where to nip, lick, and caress him to make him crazy with want as he trailed the fingers on his free hand lightly down Brian's chest and then up his arm and back to his shoulders. He leaned down to nip at Brian's collarbone before his tongue flicked out to sooth the sting; the sensation of slight pain, followed by a very wet, hot and skillful tongue was driving Brian crazy as he reached up to grab Justin's roaming hand and growl, "I think the fire has been stoked more than sufficiently, Taylor."

Justin grinned smugly, observing Brian having difficulty completing an entire sentence at the moment. "Does that mean it's time to thrust your stick in now?" he asked.

"Damn _straight_ it is," Brian rumbled huskily as he rolled them over and gazed down at the playful, twinkling eyes of his partner. As Justin smiled and wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, the brunet took a few seconds to stare into the deep blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat at the unabashed look of love he was receiving. He wondered if Justin could see the same sort of look reflecting in his own eyes just before he reached over for a small tube of lube always waiting at the ready nearby; the two of them had developed a fondness for making love in front of the fireplace on this thick rug as soon as Brian had purchased it and tonight was no exception.

As his cock pushed inside the first ring of muscle, he once more was grateful for their mutual decision to forego using condoms any longer as he felt the tight and hot walls snugly fitting around him. Thinking of how right Justin had been – damn, it _was_ scalding hot inside – he pushed in even further until his balls were flush with the pale, sweaty skin and Justin was moaning in pleasure at the welcome, possessive intrusion. His blond head began to thrash from side to side at the sensations coursing through him as Brian grasped his thighs firmly, feeling the soft but firm skin rippling under him.

"Ahh," Justin moaned with each steady thrust as Brian pulled out slightly and then thrust back in a regular tempo; Brian could hear his partner's irregular breathing as he exhaled ragged pants of breath in time with his thrusts as he grunted with each effort to ram his cock back into his lover. "Justin," he whispered almost reverently as the two of them locked gazes full of both love and desire.

As Justin peered up into the hazel eyes darkened almost black with lust now, the veins in Brian's face bulged in concentration and effort as he continued to hammer in and out of his body; he could feel the strong hands grasping his legs so tightly, he knew there would be unintentional bruises there tomorrow; but he didn't care. At that moment, his senses were overtaking him as he heard Brian's continual moans of pleasure as he continued to stare up into the sweat-soaked face. His lover's look alone could take him over the edge, but when he whispered his name in that sexy tone of voice and he continued to relish in the wondrous tactile sensations of Brian's fully-enlarged, engorged cock sliding in and out of him, it was all too much. The joy of being with Brian again was tempered with the knowledge that it would soon end but for now, as Brian continued to expertly manipulate his body to perfection, he felt the familiar tightness overtaking him and he climaxed in a shuddering cry, seconds before Brian joined him as he uttered one deep, guttural shout of his own and fell, spent, on top of him.

Brian could feel their rapid, thumping heartbeats joined in identical harmony as he lay for several seconds on top of the soft, hot, sweaty skin of his partner; like he had that last night before Justin had left for New York, he indulged in remaining where he was for far longer than he probably should have as he rested his head in the crook of Justin's neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar, perfect scent of his lover. Reluctantly, though, he eventually knew he had to disengage from their joining as he slowly rolled off him to lie next to the smaller, slender, still-panting body on the rug. As he turned on his side to watch Justin's chest still heaving with emotion, and his gaze raked over the sweaty, glistening body and passion-soaked hair of his lover against the background of the darker rug, he couldn't help thinking how very beautiful this man was, inside and out.

As they lay there a few minutes later, hands clasped together in companionable silence as a mutual expression of their devotion to each other, each man thought of their utmost wish – that they could be together all the time. How that would be accomplished, or who would be the first one to voice that wish aloud – was yet to be discovered.


	5. Cold Ice, Warm Hearts

_December 28_

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Sunshine?"

"You mean for me or for Gus?"

Brian watched dubiously as Justin helped his son with a new pair of ice skates that "Santa" had brought for him. As he watched his partner lacing up the skates securely, he made a mental note to have a word with whoever "Santa" had turned out to be, because something told him this little "Ice Capade" that was about to transpire was not going to turn out well for either one of his two "men."

"Both," he finally answered his partner as Justin reached for his own skates and began to put them on. The three of them were presently inside the relative warmth of the stables after Brian had followed up on his promise to take his son for a sleigh ride earlier. Now, in a flash of insanity, Justin had volunteered to take Gus skating out on the frozen-over lake behind the house.

"Brian," Justin scolded him. "You know I can skate - you've seen me do it before. And Gus is very coordinated; I'm sure he can learn, too, right, Buddy?"

Gus nodded, eager to get started. "Yeah, Daddy, I'm core-dated like Jus'n. Are you coming with us, Daddy?" he asked hopefully. "Didn't Santa bring you any skates?"

Brian curled his lips under. "No, Sonny Boy, he must have run out of my size. Your Daddy will just have to be content to carry you and Justin around after you both break your legs."

"Brian! Don't make him nervous!" Justin chided. "He'll do fine, you'll see. You can still come out and watch even if you aren't going to skate."

"Well, let me go get my camera first to record the moment of impact when you both fall flat on your asses."

"Ha, ha. You're just jealous because I can do other things standing up besides….well…., you know."

"No, Sunshine, tell me," Brian replied as he leaned against one of the horse stalls in rapt attention and smiled back at him innocently. As he stood there, one of the Clydesdales ambled over slowly behind him to tower over his shoulder, waiting no doubt for another apple to hopefully appear. He jumped a little as he felt a pair of giant lips nuzzling his neck. While he normally enjoyed such an overture, in this case it wasn't quite what he had in mind...He glared at Justin, who chuckled at him in mirth at his reaction.

Gus watched the interaction between his father and Justin with interest, wondering just what sort of _other_ athletic talents Justin might have. "Can I do what else you do, too, Jus'n?" he asked excitedly, wondering if maybe Justin knew how to ski, too; after all, he knew from their sled riding earlier in the week that there were a lot of large, gently sloping hills on the grounds, just perfect for that. Up in Canada where he lived with his mommy and mama, skiing was very popular and he had been dying to try it himself. Hopefully now was his chance!

His father, however, guffawed and to his disappointment told him, "Not just yet, Sonny Boy. The other things that Justin's so good at take years of practice – and excellent hand-to-eye coordination."

Justin rolled his eyes as he finished tying his skates and, grasping one of the nearby wooden beams, pulled himself upright. Before Gus could ask him to elaborate any further, he looked down at the little boy and said, "Ready to go try it out, Buddy?"

Gus' other questions were quickly forgotten in the excitement of what was to come as he smiled and eagerly extended his hand to Justin, who pulled him up to stand next to him. "Now, you'll have to get used to walking on them first, Gus," he told the little boy. "It will take some time. It's not the same as your roller blades so we'll take it slow, okay?" Still clasping the little boy's hand, he said, "We're going to walk around the stables first until you feel like you can stand on your own, and then when you feel like you're ready, we'll go out to the lake to try them out."

"Okay, Jus'n," Gus told him obediently, feeling rather proud of himself as he stood there but also feeling some trepidation at the feeling of standing on a single, metal blade instead of roller wheels. The sensation was definitely odd but he couldn't wait to see how he did on the frozen lake outside.

Brian watched the entire spectacle with great amusement. "Okay, Sunshine, lead him around the stables but make sure he only walks – no cantering or trotting yet."

Justin glared at him. "Brian, this is your _son_, not a pony."

"Sorry….I forgot."

Justin shook his head; the man was insufferable at times, especially when he was making him do all the work. Brian looked graceful even when he was _drunk_; surely the man could skate while he was sober, but he was refusing to try, even with his son. Heaven forbid if the man should get too much snow on his Gucci jacket….

After several minutes of slowly practicing around the main arena, Gus indicated he felt comfortable with trying out his skates on the real thing. Justin decided, too, that Gus seemed able enough to stay upright, at least with his help. "I think you're ready now, Gus…..if your father thinks he can tear himself away from all the exertion, you want to use the sleigh to ride out to the lake?"

As Gus nodded in agreement, happy to be able to ride in the sleigh once more, Brian replied, "By all means, Scott Hamilton. Wouldn't want you to get worn out before you make your Britin debut on the ice." He grinned at the two before he reached to open the stall and prepare the horses for one more ride.

"Daddy, will you be coming back to watch?" Gus asked his father as they stood next to the sleigh; due to the recent hard freeze over the past several days, the lake was frozen solid and just perfect for his and Justin's adventure.

Brian couldn't help smiling tenderly at the sight in front of him; both Gus and Justin were dressed like two fluffy, colorful snowmen at the moment, almost identical in beige coats made of down with navy-colored toboggan hats and matching gloves. Brian figured that if one of them DID fall on the ice, which he had no doubt would happen at some point, at least they were padded enough that it certainly wouldn't do them any lasting harm.

"I'll come out and see you in action," he assured his son. "But I need to take the horses back so they can rest for a while. And I definitely want to get my camera – I wouldn't wanna miss the chance to record this momentous occasion." He leaned down to give his son a quick kiss on one pink, cold cheek and then give his _other_ boy a kiss on his lips. "Don't damage anything I might want to use later," he whispered to Justin, who smirked back at him.

"I'll do my best," Justin replied, grinning as Brian nodded briefly and the three climbed into the sleigh a few minutes later.

_

* * *

_

_Ten Minutes Later..._

As he and Gus slowly trudged toward the ice, Justin couldn't help admiring the wonderful scenery surrounding them. The thick blanket of snow encircling the lake glinted from the sun now shining overhead, creating a beautiful, picturesque winter photo in Justin's artistic eye. He made a note to come back out later when the sun was setting lower in the horizon to make some sketches he could use for paintings, but for now, he was going to enjoy introducing Gus to one of his own childhood pleasures – ice skating. As a boy, he would love to do just that when he visited his grandparents' farm in Pennsylvania. His Grandmother and Grandfather Taylor had several acres near the Amish country and every year, the large pond behind their barn would freeze over, just perfect for a young boy of 8 to envision himself as the next Olympic gold skating champion.

Of course, that was never meant to be, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy his time skating immensely. On the ice, he had felt a certain freedom as the wind rushed in his face as he skated around the ice's perimeter, slowly picking up speed until he almost felt like he was gliding almost on air. And now he had the chance to have Gus experience the same joy.

"Ready, Buddy?" he asked as they approached the shiny, slick surface. It was fortunate that the bank was level with the ice so there would be less of a chance of Gus slipping as he tried to enter the surface. "We'll go real slowly at first until you feel like you've got the hang of it, okay?"

Gus nodded excitedly and smiled, even though his nod was somewhat stifled by the coat zipped up to his face; he almost appeared not to have any neck at all at the moment as he looked up into Justin's eyes with his own shining in anticipation. "Okay, Jus'n," he agreed, tightening his grip on the blond's hand as they slowly entered the ice and he felt his legs threatening to give out underneath him.

"Hey, steady there, Gus," Justin told him as he saw the little boy wobbling a little. "Don't worry – I've got you. I won't let you fall. Just take your time." He smiled down at the little version of Brian as Gus struggled to stay upright. He knew from his own experience that it would take a while for the little boy to feel confident on his skates, but he was sure Gus would get the hang of it eventually.

He was right; he was amazed that after only a few minutes, Gus was gliding smoothly around the lake, albeit slowly and still holding tightly onto Justin's hand. The absolute joy on the boy's face, though, made Justin delighted. "Having a good time, Gus?" he asked.

Gus nodded vigorously. "This is fun, Jus'n!" he exclaimed. "It's almost like flying!"

Justin laughed softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Little Man," he told him fondly. As they methodically glided over the smooth surface, the deep blanket of snow served to provide a hush over their surroundings; the only sounds that could presently be heard were the scraping noises from their blades and the soft puffs of cold air escaping their lungs as they continued around the lake together.

"Can we do this every day?" Gus eventually asked.

Justin looked down at his skating partner's glowing face and his heart melted in affection for this sweet little boy who looked so much like his father. He couldn't help thinking at that moment about two things that would fill him with sadness – having to eventually say goodbye, at least temporarily, to this boy and worse, having to say goodbye once more to Brian. "Uh, sure, Gus, at least until you have to leave."

The way his schedule was mapped out, he would actually be leaving on New Year's Day; Gus and his two moms were due back in Canada the day before – only three days from now. At the moment, though, he tried to push that sad thought away and concentrate on the present, happier times.

Gus peered up into Justin's face, noticing not for the first time that same look of sadness he had seen on his father's face earlier. "Justin, why are you sad?"

Justin frowned; was his face that transparent? How did Gus know what he was feeling at the moment? "Sad, Gus? I'm not sad," he denied softly, trying hard to plaster a smile on his face for the boy's sake; there wasn't any point in upsetting him with his morose feelings over having to leave shortly.

But Gus wasn't convinced. "Yes, you are, Jus'n," he maintained. "Just like Daddy."

"Daddy? Why would your Daddy be sad, Gus? Did he tell you that?" Justin wondered if something was wrong with Brian – even now, his partner wasn't always the most upfront person when it came to revealing information to him, at least not when he thought it might somehow upset him. Although, since Brian's cancer, he really had thought Brian was at least trying to make a more concerted effort to do so.

Gus shook his head. "No, but I can tell. He's not happy that you're going back to New York. Why can't you stay here, Jus'n? Isn't this your home?"

Justin continued to hold onto the little mittened hand as he considered that question. Which place did he really think of as _home_? New York City where he could be the most accessible for his art and be ready to display a piece in a gallery at a moment's notice? Or here at Britin, where he had such fond memories and his heart always remained, even if his actual body didn't? He supposed there really was no question where his _home_ was. "Well, yes, it IS my home, Gus," he finally answered, noticing the little boy staring at him intently. "It will always be my home," he confessed softly.

"Then why don't you just stay here?" Gus pressed. "You have a place to paint here, too."

Justin smiled at the little boy's persistence. "Yes, I do," he admitted, unsure what else to say. "But your Daddy thinks it's better for me to paint in New York."

"But he doesn't want you to go back; he told me."

Justin stopped their forward motion in shock, causing Gus to almost lose his balance in the process. "Sorry, Gus," he said hastily as he placed his hands on Gus's shoulders to anchor him and turned the little boy to face him. "Did he really say that?" he asked, kneeling down to the boy's level and holding his breath as he waited for Gus to reply.

Gus nodded his head. "He told me the other night when he was reading my bedtime story to me."

Justin's heart leapt at that information. He had to ask again, though, just to make sure. "He actually told you he didn't want me to go?" he asked breathlessly. As Gus silently nodded again, Justin couldn't help grabbing the little boy into a fierce hug. "He said he doesn't want me to go!" he cried out, laughing in joy as he stood up and raised his hands in the air in exhilaration. Gus watched in amazement as Justin began to spin around in a tight circle as if he were crazy, but he didn't _look_ crazy – he looked happy.

"Justin!"

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later at the Stables_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Brian frowned at the sound of his son's high-pitched voice. "Gus?" As he ran out of the exercise arena and toward the front wooden double doors, he saw his son standing there on his skates, looking extremely frightened with tears pouring down his face. "What _is_ it, Gus?" Brian shouted, alarmed, as he came running up to his son and knelt down in front of him to make sure he was okay - his son seemed all right, at least physically. Even more alarming, though, was the absence of his partner; he knew Justin would never leave Gus alone outside. "Where's Justin?" he asked, looking behind his son worriedly for any sign of the blond.

"He's at the lake, Daddy! You have to come quick – he fell!"

Thoughts of his partner lying out on the ice sent shockwaves of almost panic through his body; had Justin injured his head? "Come on, Sonny Boy!" he shouted, scooping his son up quickly and running back toward the arena area. Fortunately, he hadn't had a chance yet to unhitch the two Clydesdales as he quickly placed his son gently onto the front seat and jumped in beside him. "Hah!" he shouted to the horses still bridled as they snorted and slowly began to amble back out of the stable toward the lake.

Five minutes later as they approached the lake, Brian thought his heart would stop at the sight of Justin lying prone on the cold, hard ice, seemingly still and lifeless. "Justin!" he shouted to him as he abruptly pulled on the reins to bring the sleigh to a sudden stop and leaped out of the seat. "Stay there, Gus!" he ordered his son almost as an afterthought; if Justin was hurt really seriously, the last thing he wanted was for his son to see him like that. He knew Gus loved Justin as much as he did.

"Justin!" he cried out once more as he scrambled to reach his partner; he cursed his expensive shoes as they slipped and slid on the snow but having his Gucci shoes ruined and wet was the last thing on his mind at the moment as he continued rushing over to the ice.

Thankfully, Justin was only a few yards from the bank's edge as he slowly slid out onto the slippery ice and began to shuffle over as fast as he could toward his partner. "Justin!" he shouted again; he thought he noticed a slight movement just then as he continued to approach his partner but he wasn't sure.

At last, as he came to within a few feet of the man he loved, he noticed Justin was conscious, his eyes open and blinking as he lay there, staring up at the clear, sunny sky dotted with white, puffy clouds.

"Justin!" he cried out once more as he slid the remainder of the distance and knelt down next to his partner. "What happened? God! Did you hit your head?" He tentatively reached out to touch the blond, but stopped, unsure whether or not he should move him for fear of injuring him any further. If he had hurt his head again or his neck…..

"No, no, Brian, I didn't hit my head," he told the other man, who emitted a large sigh of relief.

Brian reached down now to cradle Justin's head in one hand while he caressed his cold, pale, rosy cheek with his other one. "What happened?" he asked gently, concerned that Justin had fallen but incredibly relieved that at least he hadn't hit his head and was conscious and alert.

Justin wasn't sure at the moment whether to reveal how he had actually fallen; it didn't seem quite the right time to tell Brian he had simply tripped on his own two feet and fallen after performing a joyous pirouette at the news that his partner didn't want him to leave. Besides, something told him now that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. "I tripped and fell on my right leg," he finally answered. "I think I might have broken it."

Brian's brow creased in concern as he saw Justin wince, but he couldn't help shaking his head a little in amusement. "Well, I guess that's the end of your career with the Ice Capades," he quipped. "I'd say Johnny Wier can rest easy now."

Justin groaned, partly due to his partner's flippant answer and partly due to the throbbing pains shooting through his leg. "Help me up, will you?" he asked, biting his lip to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall over his discomfort. Not only was he starting to shiver from having lain on the hard, cold ice for several minutes, his leg was hurting him increasingly more as he continued to lie there immobile.

Brian sobered instantly at the strained tone of Justin's voice and the look of pain on his face. He nodded as he slowly raised Justin to a sitting position by anchoring his hands behind his back, which he noted with alarm was soaked clear through and as cold as the ice he had been lying on. He debated how best to get Justin over to the snowy bank as he looked around, undecided. "Justin, I'm afraid to pick you up but I'm not sure you can walk right now, even with my help. And to be honest, I'm not sure we won't _both_ fall down on our asses if I try anyway."

Justin looked into his partner's eyes full of concern for him. How could he have thought leaving this man again would be for the best? He knew they were going to have to have a long talk about that very issue, but for now, there was a much more urgent matter to take care of. "Brian….I'm fucking freezing out here," he stuttered through slightly chattering teeth as Brian rubbed his hand over his back in a futile attempt to warm him up. "I'd like to try and walk over to the bank if you'll help me."

Brian looked at him doubtfully, but he was beginning to really get worried that Justin might begin to start suffering from frostbite in addition to having an injured leg. "Okay," he finally said hesitantly. "We'll give it a try. But we'll have to go slowly, Sunshine."

Justin nodded as Brian released his hold on him and, using one hand for balance on the ice, managed at last to stand upright next to him. Now was probably going to be one of the trickier parts. He had no idea how he was possibly going to stand while he was trying to pull his injured partner up with him.

A sudden inspiration hit him as he turned to look over at his son. "Gus! Can you bring me the blanket in the sleigh?" He watched as his son nodded and began to retrieve the electric blanket from the floor of the sleigh. A few seconds later, Gus managed to jump down from the running board of the vehicle and, hefting the blanket over his shoulder, began to hurry as quickly as he could toward the lake.

"Be careful, Sonny Boy!" Brian cautioned his son; he didn't need _both_ of his boys getting injured. He knelt down once more to study Justin's face that was full of pain; he watched as his partner tightly closed his eyes for a few seconds as another wave of pain hit him. He reached once more to caress his partner's cheek comfortingly. "Hang on, Sunshine, we'll get you out of here in just a second."

Gus thankfully managed to navigate remarkably well on his new skates to Brian's immense relief as the boy soon approached them with the blanket now trailing along behind him. "That's great, Sonny Boy," Brian told his son as he glided up to him and slowed down to a stop. The boy beamed as his father added fondly, "I'm proud of you, Gus."

Justin watched as Brian laid the blanket out next to him flat on the surface. "I'm going to try and scoot you over onto the blanket, okay?" he asked as Justin nodded.

Brian winced himself as he heard Justin groan at his attempt to turn him slightly so he could roll him partially onto the makeshift gurney. "Sorry, Justin," he murmured regretfully as Justin nodded in understanding.

Finally after a few seconds of maneuvering, Brian managed to get his partner completely on the blanket as he took hold of one corner and slowly stood up. "Hang on, Sunshine," he told Justin softly. "I'll have to take this slow."

Brian's heart filled with pride as Gus mimicked him, reaching down to take the other corner of Justin's blanket in preparation for trying to help with their rescue efforts. "That's okay, Sonny Boy," he gently told him, afraid that his son would fall as well. "I think I've got it."

Gus shook his head. "I want to help, too, Daddy; I can do it, really."

Brian had to admit; the boy seemed surer of himself on the ice than he did. "Okay, Buddy," he finally decided. "But be careful; if you feel like you're going to slip, let go of it, okay?" As Gus nodded, Brian began to slowly half-walk, half-slide toward the nearby bank.

It was a painfully slow process for both Brian as well as Justin as he and his son eventually managed to reach the bank without further mishap. As he came to the water's edge, he walked up the bank and then, kneeling down on both knees, he dragged Justin and the blanket over to the snowy surface before letting out a heave of exerted breath.

Good job, Sonny Boy," he praised his son, who amazingly walked out of the ice and onto the snowy bank without taking so much as a single misstep; the little boy glowed with accomplishment at his father's words. It seemed his son really _was_ athletically inclined, unlike the blond who was currently lying rather helplessly on the now completely-soaked blanket.

Brian reached over to pull Justin back up to a sitting position before he reached under his knees to pick him up in his arms and slowly stand up with his precious cargo. "Brian…." his partner began to protest.

Brian shook his head, indicating there was no room for argument. "Shh….We need to get you to the house and get you warmed up. Then we need to get you to the hospital so they can look at your leg."

"Brian…."

"No argument, Justin," he was firmly told; Brian could feel his partner shivering violently now as he began to carry him over to the sleigh. He wished he had thought to bring another blanket with him to help keep him warm, but he knew if he took his partner directly to the back of the house, it would only take a few minutes by sleigh to get there.

Justin closed his eyes in pain and did as he was told. He felt Brian's hand holding him firmly under his knees while the other held him securely behind his back. It only took his partner a few seconds to reach the sleigh as he opened his eyes back up at the feeling of being lifted gently into the front seat. He groaned again in pain as another shooting sensation convulsed through his body when he was placed inside the vehicle.

Brian flinched at the sound of Justin's pain but he knew it couldn't be helped. "Sorry, Sunshine," he whispered regretfully as he hoisted Gus beside his partner and jumped into the driver's side. "Just hold on a little longer."

Once more grabbing the reins, he jerked on them sharply to get the impatient horses to begin moving again, this time toward the house. The three riders were silent, except for Justin's occasional groans of pain, as they continued rapidly toward Britin, arriving in less than five minutes.

* * *

Lindsey and Mel were enjoying their lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches while waiting for Brian, Justin and Gus to return to the house; Mel started at the unexpected sight of the sleigh quickly approaching the house instead of the stables. "Lindsey….Looks like Brian's bringing Gus straight up here to the house."

Lindsey, who had her back to the rear window, turned around to observe the vehicle rapidly coming closer; by now she could see large plumes of powdery snow being kicked up from the monstrously-large hoofs of the Clydesdales. Brian, Justin, and their son had walked to the stables for their ride; why was Brian not taking them back there afterward? A slight twinge of concern hit her as she looked at Mel and frowned. "I wonder what's going on," she asked the other woman, who shrugged in response.

Both women shot up out of their chairs, however, as they saw Brian stop the sleigh and, after making sure Gus had alit safely, turn back around and lift Justin from the vehicle and straight into his arms, leaving the drenched blanket behind. Even from their vantage point inside the house, the two women could tell that something was seriously wrong with their friend – his face was contorted in pain and he looked extremely pale, even for him.

Silently of mutual accord they both began to rush toward the back doors; Lindsey managed to open them just before Gus came rushing in with Brian close behind him. "What happened?" Lindsey cried out as she looked at Justin, whose eyes were closed in apparent pain and who looked even smaller than normal in Brian's embrace.

"He fell on the ice and thinks he might have broken his leg," Brian told the two women as he rushed from the kitchen and down the hall toward the parlor. Oblivious to whatever damage may be sustained to the leather couch, he gently laid Justin down in front of the fireplace, which was thankfully blazing at the moment with a fierce fire. He managed to remove Justin's thick coat, hat and gloves as he placed one of the throw pillows under Justin's wet hair, noticing the blue eyes slowly fluttering open. "Brian?" his partner said in a shuddering whisper, reaching out almost blindly to take the brunet's hand.

Brian clasped his partner's hand firmly; he was alarmed at how cold and red it was. "Shh….Just lie there for a minute – I'm going to get you another blanket. I've got to get you warmed up right away, and then we're taking you to the hospital." He noticed Gus and his two mothers entering the living room, their own faces full of worry as well. He really didn't want to let go of Justin's hand, feeling at least that this was a minor way of helping to warm him up. "He needs to get out of those wet clothes," he stated," and he needs some blankets. Can you get them for him?"

"I'll go get the clothes," Mel said, rushing from the room as Lindsey nodded.

"There's some blankets in the closet next to the bathroom," Brian told the blonde, who hurried down the hallway to retrieve them. A few seconds later, she arrived back with two thick tartan-style blankets, which Brian laid aside temporarily until Mel came back moments later with some new, dry clothes for his partner.

The two women turned their backs tactfully for a few minutes to give Brian enough time to remove Justin's clothes and place a new pair of briefs and a pair of loose-fitting sweats over his legs. As they turned back to observe their friend, they were amazed at how Brian was sitting on the edge of the couch next to his partner, who was now dressed in clean, dry clothes and lying under the two blankets, only his pale head peering out from underneath. Brian was gently brushing Justin's wet, plastered hair back from his face as he cooed soothing words at him. "You're going to be just fine, Sunshine," they heard him say, as he glanced back at them. "Can you go get him some Advil and some water?" He knew this was about the only over-the-counter pain medication that Justin could take due to his allergies; it would have to be a stopgap measure until he could get him to the hospital.

Mel nodded at him and turned to go retrieve the medication and water; Lindsey walked over to sit down near the couch, scooping up Gus into her lap; the boy had been noticeably quiet since Brian had brought Justin into the house. "Gus?" she said, realizing what was wrong. "Justin's going to be just fine, you'll see."

"Are you sure, Mommy? He looks really sad and he's hurting." The little boy's eyes were tear-filled and wide as saucers as he heard Justin cry out softly again in pain.

Justin was unable to keep from audibly expressing how he felt, even though he hated to make Gus upset. He managed to whisper to the little boy, "It's okay, Buddy. I just have a hurt leg, that's all. It'll be good as new real soon – don't worry, Little Man." He tried to smile reassuringly at him as he turned his head to look over at the little boy, but he couldn't quite accomplish it; he was simply in too much pain to pull it off.

"Shh," he was once more scolded. "Don't talk, Justin. Just rest for a minute." As Mel returned with the medication and water, Brian took three tablets and held them out to Justin, cradling his head in his hand as he gently lifted it up. "Here – take this," he ordered, watching until Justin took the pills in his mouth before holding the paper cup up to his pale lips to take a drink and swallow them.

_

* * *

_

Thirty Minutes Later

Brian pushed the button to lower the car's window and gaze up into the worried eyes of his friends and his son. "You promise you'll call us as soon as you know anything?" Lindsey asked, looking over at Justin, who was propped up in the passenger seat, his head lolling to the side facing away from her and his body once more sheathed from head to toe in a couple of blankets to help keep him warm. Brian had hated to move him again, but he also knew his partner's leg had to be checked out. Not only was it probably broken, but there could also be an issue of possible blood clots. "I will," he promised. "And Gus," he added, looking at his son who was standing in front of his two mothers, still worried about Justin, "He'll be fine. You did real good, Sonny Boy. You helped saved him," he reassured his son, nodding before quickly raising the window back up and driving away.

As the SUV disappeared out of sight and onto the main road, the two women stood there silently, deep in thought. They knew it would be some time before Brian would call with news on Justin's condition, but they already knew one thing now – these two men belonged together. And before they left, if they had to, they would make sure both realized that.


	6. You Can Ring My Bell Anytime!

_New Year's Eve Morning _

"Is that the rest of it, Mel?" Lindsey asked her partner as the brunette walked out with their vanity case. "You know how Gus is – did you check under the bed for any stray toys? If we get home and he finds out we left one here, we'll never hear the end of it."

Mel laughed as she placed the last piece of their luggage in the back of the SUV. "Well, I hope I found them all, anyway. It always seems like the missing toy is Gus' favorite, at least at the moment. I guess it's just the _absence makes the heart grow fonder_ syndrome."

Lindsey smiled, saying, "Yeah, I know." She glanced down at her watch, noticing the time. "We've got to get going soon or we'll miss the plane." They still had to swing by Debbie and Carl's house to pick up JR, who had spent the night with her grandma for one last chance of grandmother and granddaughter bonding. "Is the doctor still upstairs?"

Mel chuckled. "Yeah, he wanted to say goodbye to Justin one last time before we go."

Lindsey grinned. "I hope Brian can handle taking care of Justin the next few weeks while he's recovering. He's been a little spoiled this week while Gus has been doing it." Ever since Justin had returned home from the hospital with, thankfully, just a sprained right leg rather than a broken one, Gus had relished taking care of his "second father" by bringing him his meals, reading him a bedtime story (he insisted that Justin couldn't get to sleep unless he did so), sitting in bed with him as they watched a movie, or bringing him a glass of water for his medication. Justin seemed to take all of Gus' ministrations in stride and even seemed to be enjoying them.

Fortunately for Justin – or maybe _unfortunately – _the little boy had received a toy doctor's kit just in time from Santa this year so he could also provide his "patient" with regular blood pressure checks and a heartbeat analysis with his toy stethoscope, which he hung around his neck just like the _other_ doctors did. He also felt compelled to take Justin's temperature frequently with his plastic thermometer. Several times a day over the past few days, Gus had faithfully made his "rounds" of the master bedroom upstairs to make sure his patient was receiving proper treatment. Now, however, he was being forced to relinquish his patient's care to another "doctor" who might have a _different_ style of bedside manner. Only time would tell if Brian's form of bedside manner was preferable to Gus', however.

"Well, if the good doctor doesn't get down soon, we're going to miss our flight," Lindsey decided. "If you want to get the SUV started, I'll go hurry him along." Mel nodded as her partner walked back into the house in search of their son.

As Lindsey entered the house, she could hear the sounds of soft conversation filtering down from the upstairs, confirming her suspicion that their son was still at work, checking on his favorite patient.

As she reached the upstairs landing and turned left to proceed down the hallway, she could make out what was being said and had to smile. "Well, do you think the patient's going to live, Sonny Boy?" she could hear Brian saying as she neared the doorway. She placed her hand over her mouth in amusement as she observed Gus nodding his head solemnly in response; he had his little, somewhat chubby hand on Justin's forehead and was consulting an imaginary watch. Apparently their little doctor hadn't quite got the hand of figuring out the difference between checking the patient's fever or his pulse.

She continued to watch her son's examination for a few moments longer as Gus told Justin, "Drink plenty of water, Jus'n," he instructed the patient. "And have Daddy take your _tempitur_ every day."

Justin grinned; he was sitting on top of the bedcovers with several pillows propping up his back, both legs stretched out flat in front of him. The lower part of his leg where he had sustained his sprain was tightly encased in a brown, compression wrapping on his exposed leg. In deference to their company, Justin was wearing pajama bottoms, one leg in and one leg out. His current predicament meant that Justin had had to endure daily inspections of his sprained limb by his "doctor," but he really hadn't minded. Gus actually had a very tender touch to his doctoring skills, always taking care to be gentle in his inspections of Justin's damaged leg. Perhaps one day he would make a good _real_ doctor, too, he thought affectionately as he reached out to gently ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Don't worry, Sonny Boy," Brian told his son from his place by the side of the dresser. He was leaning against the edge of it, watching the latest doctor-patient examination with amusement. "I'll make sure I use the rectal thermometer to make sure I get an accurate reading." He smiled as he heard Justin snort at his response and then a soft laugh from the doorway. He looked over to see Lindsey standing there with a big smile on her face. He was disappointed as he looked at her to realize that his time with his son was quickly coming to a close, but he hid his regret from his son as he forced a smile back on his face and said, "Looks like it's time for the good doctor to leave the patient in my care now."

Lindsey smiled as she walked into the room and stood next to Justin's bed, placing a hand on Gus' shoulder. "Yeah, it's time to go, Gus. Tell Justin and your Daddy goodbye or we're going to miss our flight."

"Do we have to go now, Mommy?" the little boy pleaded. Between Santa coming with his multitude of presents, sled riding and ice skating in the snow, seeing both his father and Justin again, and getting to take care of his patient, he had had a glorious time, and he hated to see it end; not to mention he would miss his father and Justin terribly. "Can't we stay just a little longer? Jus'n isn't all better yet."

Justin's eyes teared up just a little over his "doctor's" concern for him as he glanced up at Brian. "I'll be fine, Gus, don't worry; your Daddy will take good care of me. And you'll be back real soon – and we can come up there, too." Not to mention that Gus had wound up giving him the greatest present of all – the truth about what Brian thought about him going back to New York. That had been the best part of it all, and soon, he and Brian were going to hash it all out….._very _soon. In a way, this injury to his leg had been the best thing that could have happened to him, because it gave him the convenient opportunity to spend more time with Brian. That alone, along with Gus' revelation to him, had made for a very happy holiday indeed.

"Yeah, Gus, your patient will be just fine. I'll be providing some personal, _one-on-one_ care for him, don't worry," Brian answered, tongue in cheek as he gazed intently at the patient in question, who promptly blushed at the look he was being given.

"Ready then, Sweetheart?" Lindsey asked. Gus finally, reluctantly nodded his head. "Well, then tell Justin and your Daddy goodbye and we'll call them when we get back home."

Brian walked over to his son and bent down to pick him up into his arms, a small lump forming in his throat; that happened every time he had to say goodbye to Gus, but it never made each subsequent time any easier. He knew his son was being well-taken care of, but his love for his miniature version of himself grew each time they were together and had to painfully part. One day, hopefully, they would all be able to live closer to each other and he could see his son all the time; for now, this would have to suffice. "I'll see you soon, Sonny Boy," he told his son tenderly, placing a kiss on the little boy's cheek as Gus wrapped his hands around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. Brian gave a playful grunt as he reluctantly released his son and placed him gently back down on the ground.

He watched as Justin held his arms out to Gus and the little boy knelt on the bed to hug his "patient."

"Bye, Jus'n," he said, placing a kiss on the blond's cheek. "I hope you're all better soon; then we can go skating again."

Brian laughed as Justin grinned back at him fondly. "We'll do that, Buddy. Thanks for taking such good care of me – you're a great doctor." The little boy beamed at the praise as he rose from the bed and smiled.

Lindsey walked over to take his hand and lean down on the bed. "Bye, Honey," she told Justin affectionately. "Take care of yourself." She gave Justin a kiss on the cheek, also, as she whispered in his ear, "With Brian as your caretaker, you're going to _need_ it."

Justin laughed softly as she removed herself from the bed and turned to give Brian a one-armed hug. "Bye, Peter," she told her long-time friend. "Take good care of the patient, or I'll have your license revoked."

"Yes, Ma'am," he dutifully responded as he hugged her back briefly. "Duly noted."

She nodded at both men before telling her son, "Let's go, Gus." The little boy waved a sort of royal-type, side-to-side wave at both men, who returned the wave with one of their own and a smile, before mother and son finally walked out the door and disappeared quietly down the hallway.

* * *

At last Justin and Brian were left alone once more in their big, cavernous house; the past week that had been filled with such laughter, friendship, and sights and sounds of the holiday occasion made the house feel even bigger in the unexpected silence that now ensued.

Brian twisted his lips tenderly as he gazed at his partner; he hated that Justin had been injured, but he wasn't going to lie, either. Any reason he had to be able to spend more time with his partner was all right with him, because he knew, too soon, he and Justin would have to say goodbye again. For the next few weeks, however, he was going to treasure the additional time they would have.

He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and sat down next to Justin. "Well, I guess the hurricane season is officially over now," he commented dryly. "And only one casualty to show for it. Good thing we had a doctor in the house, though." He reached over to clasp Justin's hand before asking softly, "How's the leg feeling?" The _real _doctor had provided a number of instructions for his partner's care – keep the leg elevated for several days, keep weight off it, take pain medication as needed, and don't get it wet. All of that effectively made Justin immobile for the next few days and pretty much totally dependent on his care, a fact that hadn't gone over real well with his stubborn, willful, I-can-do-it-myself partner. But if Justin didn't want to reinjure his ankle, that was just too bad. For a change, he would have to tolerate Brian being a hoverer.

Despite everyone's reservations, Brian was determined to make sure Justin recovered as fully and as quickly as possible. He had seen too many other occasions where Justin had been injured and he wasn't going to take the risk of anything else happening to him. After his partner's recent, ill-conceived stint as an Olympic ice-skating contender, he wasn't about to let him do anything else foolish that might possibly exacerbate his condition.

"I'm fine, Brian," Justin told him just a little curtly. The last thing he wanted was to be waited on hand and foot, but he knew he really had no choice in the matter. "Don't coddle me."

Brian shook his head in exasperation and held both hands out in capitulation. "I wouldn't think of it. I know better," he assured him. "But that still doesn't mean you can get up from this bed without my help. Now what can I get for you?"

"How about a nice, handsome, male stud nurse?"

"You already _have_ one of those, Taylor," Brian told him, not amused. "And your _male, stud nurse_ is going to let you sit here and rot if you're not more appreciative of him."

Justin huffed. "Well, then, _Nurse_, just go about your business and let me get some sleep. I wouldn't want to disturb your normal routine."

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, _Sunshine_ (he briefly thought somehow at the moment, that name didn't quite fit, however), have it your way. In the meantime, if you decide you need anything, I brought you an after-Christmas present."

Justin looked at him warily. "What…a dildo for those lonely times during my confinement?"

Brian stood up and glared at him. "Don't tempt me," he curtly said, reaching over to open the nearby nightstand to retrieve a medium-sized, old-fashioned brass bell with a wooden, flared handle. He placed it down on top of the table within reach of his partner. "Why we never installed an intercom I'll never know," he muttered. "But this is loud enough I'll be able to hear it. Just ring it if you need something and decide to actually ask for it, okay? And I'll let you get your beauty sleep in the meantime – I think you could _use_ it."

"Ha, Ha," Justin replied dryly. "I'm just surprised you didn't tell me to just put my two lips together and blow…..I'll be just fine – go about your business, oh great executive," he urged him, shooing him away with his right hand as Brian shook his head in resignation.

"Well, if I thought that would have helped, I might have," he quipped in reply. "But we'll save it for when you're feeling a little better." He paused for a few seconds, realizing there was nothing else he could do for the time being before adding with a shrug, "Okay, have it your way."

He decided Justin didn't exactly have the best bedside manner, either, but he ultimately chose to give his partner the benefit of the doubt; he knew Justin was still in some pain from his injury. He noticed a still half-full glass of water sitting on the small, wooden nightstand along with Justin's pain medication; satisfied that at least for the time being he would be all right by himself and didn't need anything, he leaned down to bestow a small kiss on his partner's lips. "Now be a good boy and no cartwheels while I'm gone," he whispered as Justin harrumphed in reply.

Chuckling lightly at Justin's look of indignation, he turned and left the bedroom, leaving a somewhat disgruntled patient in his wake.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Justin groaned as a bolt of pain shot up his injured leg and he awoke with a start; glancing over at the clock to note the time – 10:30 a.m. – he reached over to grab the glass of water still sitting on the nightstand and, opening the pill bottle, he swallowed one of his pain pill capsules with a couple gulps of water and leaned back against the headboard in disgust. This was not how he had envisioned spending some quality, one-on-one time with the man he loved. He was glad for the excuse, but did it have to involve lying practically immobile in the process?

Truthfully, now that all their guests had left and he had time to think, he felt a little bad about how he had treated Brian a little earlier. He knew his partner was simply trying to take care of him – why did he find that so hard to accept? Maybe because Brian had spent so many other times doing the exact, same thing and he didn't want to continue to be dependent upon him. Hadn't things changed now, though? He knew with the recent successes he had experienced with his artwork, he could more than support himself sufficiently now. So what was wrong with leaning on Brian just a little for this?

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he thought that perhaps this could wind up being a good thing – for both of them…..

* * *

Brian sat at his office desk downstairs, trying to decipher the incredible mess that was his graphic department's latest attempt at an ad campaign for Callahan Sportswear, one of their biggest clients. The artwork nowhere near tied in even slightly with the actual ad text. Were the two departments even working on the same campaign?

"What a bunch of shit!" he groused, wondering where in the hell the two men in charge of the ad graphics had received their higher education from – Sesame Street? He placed his head in his hand restlessly and ran his fingers through his hair in disgust. Between the apparent communication problems with his staff, along with Justin's recent injury and his impending return to New York, he was finding it hard to even concentrate.

At the thought of his partner upstairs, his thoughts invariably returned to him once more. He knew Justin hadn't meant to sound ungrateful or surly earlier – he realized Justin didn't feel well and was frustrated over his inability to get up and even paint, although Brian had already supplied him with countless sketchpads and charcoal pencils to help wile away his time. Maybe both of their current moods could actually be tied in more to the knowledge that once more, in the near future, they would have to be apart again. Did it really have to be that way, though? Gus had indicated that Justin actually wanted to stay – could that be correct? Was it just possible that both of them wanted the same thing?

His thoughts just then were interrupted by the sound of a ringing bell upstairs. Actually grateful for the excuse to turn away from the disastrous copy displayed on his laptop, he rose from his leather chair and walked toward the stairs.

"I hear you, I hear you, Oh Lord and Master!" he growled as he approached the master bedroom and the bell kept ringing furiously. "Hold your clapper!"

He rounded the bedroom doorway and noticed Justin sitting there with the bell in his lap, his hands folded across his chest. "Yes, Princess?" Brian inquired coolly. "You rang?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah…..I'm hungry, Brian."

"Well, that's the news bulletin of the century no doubt," Brian commented dryly; it was good to know that a certain someone's appetite hadn't been greatly impaired as a result of his _catastrophic_ injury. "I'm sorry I forgot to bring up the manor's menu, milord; what may I get you, Oh Great One?"

Justin smiled. "Uh….do we have any of those chicken wings and onion rings left in the freezer? I know you're at least familiar with the oven controls."

Brian glared at him. "Don't insult your stud nurse, Sunshine, or you'll wind up with _frozen_ chicken wings and a raw Vidalia instead. Now you were saying?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in question.

Justin sighed, hiding the smile that threatened to creep onto his lips. "May I _please_ have some chicken wings and onion rings, _Mr. Kinney_?"

Brian curled his lips under; Justin's sexy version of his _Mr. Kinney_ went immediately to a certain part of his anatomy every time. Back when Justin kept using that same title and tone of voice at the ad agency when he had been hired as an intern, it had had the same effect on him then, too….

"That's better," he advised, nodding. "Anything to drink, too?"

"Coke?"

Brian nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he told his partner, who smiled back at him. Oddly, that smile made Brian a little wary – why, he wasn't sure. If he didn't know better, he would almost say it was almost like a taunting smile that said _I know something YOU don't know_, and it made him a little nervous….As he turned to go, he almost thought he heard Justin snicker just a little.

Justin grinned widely as Brian left to fulfill his request. This was defnitely going to be fun…..

* * *

_Forty-Five Minutes Later….._

Brian glanced up from his desk as he heard the tell-tale ringing of the bell once more. Sighing at the interruption, he again rose from his chair and trudged back up the steps as the bell continued to ring several times more. "I'm not DEAF!" he shouted irascibly, "I'm _coming_!" And not in a good way, he fumed…

"What?" he asked just a little curtly as he again walked into the bedroom. He noticed, not with much surprise, that Justin had managed to polish off every crumb of his mid-morning "snack." His plate was so clean, it almost looked like he had _licked_ it clean. That thought led to some other unfortunate thoughts drifting across his mind as he again felt his cock hardening at the notion of some well-loved activities that he was sorely missing at the moment from the talented tongue of the blond staring up at him expectantly.

Justin smiled one of his most engaging smiles, gazing at Brian now with puppy-dog, you-know-you-can't-resist-me eyes. "My pillows are all lumpy and I want to watch the _Price is Right_. Can you fluff them up for me? I'm getting a backache."

Brian rolled his eyes; Justin made him come all the way up here just to fluff up his damn pillows? He sighed in exasperation as he walked over and Justin obligingly leaned forward away from the headboard so Brian could grab the three down pillows crumpled up beneath him. He took each one individually and punched into them, serving two purposes at once: he was able to fluff them back up while at the same time releasing some of his own, pent-up frustration about Justin's ridiculous demands on an unfeeling, inanimate object.

Placing the last one behind Justin's back, he commented dryly, "Well, never let it be said that I interfered with your ability to _come on down_. All better now?" He asked as he straightened his body to stand up.

Justin smiled and nodded. "Much better…..thanks." He reached for the remote lying on the nightstand and flipped it on just in time to hear the announcer calling out the first contestants' names. He looked up as Brian stood there hesitantly. "Uh….you can take the tray now, too."

Brian rolled his eyes, wondering when he had changed from a life partner to a fucking butler. "Thanks, _Your Majesty_ – I am at your disposal," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anything else the King desires before I return to my _paying_ occupation?"

Justin shook his head and waved his free hand as if in dismissal. "No, that's all, my good man." Brian snorted before silently spinning around and quickly retreating from the room as Justin put his hand over his mouth to prevent the guffaw from escaping his lips.

_

* * *

_

_Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"You have _GOT_ to be fucking kidding me‼" Brian growled as the bell once more rang again several times, even louder than before. This time, though, he could also hear Justin calling him in between clangs. "Bri-an," he sing-songed, before calling once more, even louder, "BRI-AN."

"Keep your clapper _quiet__‼_" he yelled. "I can HEAR you‼" He huffed loudly in disgust – what was wrong with this man? Did he not know the meaning of the word multi-tasking? Stomping up the steps, he again turned to the left and marched down the hallway, thinking they should probably consider getting a carpet runner for this part of the floor, because it was quickly becoming worn out from all the trips he was having to take.

"Justin," he began before he even came into the bedroom, "I was just UP here! What now?"

At least Justin had the grace to look a little sheepish as he said, "I have to pee."

Brian shook his head. "Well, I wonder why, after you gulped down an entire _two-liter_ bottle of Coke." Why didn't you tell me you need to go fifteen _minutes_ ago?"

Justin shrugged. "I didn't _need_ to go fifteen minutes ago."

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gus DID leave earlier today, didn't he? So why did he feel like he was talking to him right now? He looked over at his _other_ little boy, who was staring up at him innocently with his arms stretched out toward him.

"Where did I put that number for the temporary health service?" he muttered as he nevertheless walked over and leaned down to put his hand under Justin's thighs and lift him up from the bed. Justin promptly wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and just grinned as Brian glared back at him. He had to admit, though – despite his annoyance, it felt pretty damn good having Justin in his arms again. Of course, it didn't help take care of his neglected hard-on that was quickly rising to the occasion once more…

"Uh….I just need helping _walking _over to the bathroom," Justin reminded him. "You don't have to carry me." He grinned a little in smug self-satisfaction as Brian continued to hold him snugly.

Realizing he had been caught daydreaming, Brian abruptly placed Justin down on the floor, wincing as he heard his partner groan a little as his right leg inadvertently bumped up against the floor. Immediately contrite, Brian murmured as he placed an arm supportively around his partner's waist, "I'm sorry, Justin…..you all right?"

Justin let out a painful breath before answering, "Yeah….just help me over there, okay?"

Five minutes later and the task accomplished, Justin noticed silently with approval that Brian insisted on carrying him back over to the bed, "to avoid any unfortunate reoccurrences of his previous episode." Justin didn't really see a need to complain – he actually found it sweet, but of course he wasn't about to tell Brian that. As Brian gently placed him back on top of the covers and saw that his pillows were once more fluffed up nice and plump, the remote lying near his partner on the bed, he asked, "Now is there anything else, Justin? I really need to get some work done, okay? Anything at all?"

Justin looked up at Brian's somewhat irritated expression and shook his head solemnly. "No…I have everything I need. You go ahead, really."

Brian looked at him skeptically as Justin picked up the remote and once more surfed through the channels before settling on a History Channel feature about the making of Steven Spielberg's movies; he noticed with just a little consternation that Justin was almost ignoring him, now that he apparently had everything he needed from his "servant." "Well, don't let me keep you from your channel surfing," he softly huffed indignantly as he turned and again walked out of the bedroom and back down the hallway.

Justin turned to watch his partner's retreating from and smiled. He almost felt bad for putting Brian through all these trips, but in the end, he was hoping it would be worth it….

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later…._

Brian covered his ears, astounded to hear the ringing of that stupid bell once more. He cursed himself for even thinking about the idea in the first place and even considered ignoring it this time, but he knew it would keep ringing until he responded.

He couldn't stop the barrage of anger that spewed from his lips as he once more rounded the corner of the upstairs hallway and trounced toward the bedroom. "Justin, I swear to God, if you ring that goddamn bell one more time, I'm going to take it and shove it up your fucking a….." The rest of his sentence as well as his anger died on his lips as he rounded the corner and spied his partner, lying on the bed in the same spot as before but now naked as a jaybird.

Brian curled his lips under to keep from laughing as he asked politely, "Uh…..You needed something? What can I get you _now_?"

Justin gazed back at him solemnly as his hand rubbed his dick slowly. "Brian…..I'm horny. You think you can help me with that?"

Brian's eyes raked over the slender, enticing form hungrily. He slowly approached the bed, a serious look on his face. "You think I'm qualified to handle that responsibility, Princess? Looks like quite a _large_ challenge," he added huskily as his eyes drunk in the sight of his slightly flushed partner's body; he noticed he wasn't the _only_ one who had an impressive hard-on at the moment as he slowly leaned over the bed and placed both of his hands on either side of the slender body. His face was mere inches from Justin's as he observed the blue eyes darkened with the telltale signs of lust.

"Oh, I think you're the _only_ one who's qualified for THIS job," he whispered back as he reached up to pull Brian's head in for a deep kiss. They spent the next few minutes tongue-dueling for supremacy, their mouths constantly re-angling for an even deeper kiss. The pesky bell, lying on the floor now, had been quickly silenced as the only sounds now permeating the room were an occasional moan or sigh of pleasure from both men.

Brian finally pulled back reluctantly from his partner to whisper, "Well, I aim to please…..I can always use some more practice in the art of a good bedside manner." He gazed into Justin's mischievous-looking, sparkling eyes and whispered, "I take it your pain pills have kicked in?"

"Would it matter?" Justin responded, twisting his mouth as he grinned. "Horniness supersedes all pain."

Brian eyebrows raised in amusement. "Ah, I see, Mr. Taylor. Well, then, we'd better take care of your little problem right away, then." He paused for a few seconds, though, to study the logistics of what they both so urgently wanted – and _needed_- to do; he didn't think he could risk lying on top of Justin for fear of reinjuring his ankle, but he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to fuck him senseless, either.

Justin solved his problem by opening his legs wider to allow Brian's body to rest between them; he silently rejoiced over the fact that if Justin _had_ to sprain his leg, at least he had sprained the _lower_ part of his leg. He still had the capability of moving it on the bed, then, out of harm's way.

Justin reached up to cup either side of Brian's face. "Now let's work on taking care of _both_ our problems, shall we?" he whispered as their lips once more met for a passionate kiss.

"It will be my pleasure," Brian murmured breathlessly several seconds later. He looked into the soft-blue eyes so full of love that were currently mirroring his own. How could he let this man go again? For now, though, he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to do was show Justin how much he _did_ love him as he slowly, tenderly began to worship the slender, pale body lying beneath him.

He began by licking and kissing the side of Justin's neck, right below his ear and right where it always made him crazy with desire. He smiled into the pale skin as he heard the expected sigh of pleasure as his hands made a journey of their own lightly across Justin's upper shoulders and down his arms, turning inward to begin caressing the slim chest. As his mouth began to rain kisses down Justin's chest and his hands circled the increasingly-hard pebbled nipples, he felt Justin's hands come to rest on top of his hair, twisting the auburn strands through his fingers as they made circling motions of passion in response.

"Brian," Justin sighed simply in pleasure. He reached his hands down to caress Brian's shoulders, his hair, his face – anywhere he could reach him, but he was effectively pinned down from moving any more as Brian continued his exquisite torment of his body.

Brian slithered sensually down the familiar body of his partner, his hands constantly roaming as he went lower toward his target. He paused momentarily to swirl his tongue around Justin's belly button, earning another aroused moan in response, before stopping a few seconds later to inhale the musky yet sweet scent he knew and loved so well – the privilege that only _he_ was granted now. He raised his eyes for a few moments to meet the darkened, intense ones of his lover staring back at him before he smirked knowingly just a little and lowered his mouth to take in the prize he had been seeking. He heard Justin's sharp intake of breath as he molded his lips snugly around the reddish-purple shaft and begin to slowly pump his lips up and down on the silky exterior. His hands firmly pushed Justin's thighs down on the bed as he felt the blond begin to thrash slightly in ecstasy and the slender hands tangle themselves in his hair as he continued to worship Justin's body.

Too many days of involuntary restraint served to prevent Justin from maintaining much self-control as soon afterward, he cried out in release and Brian willingly accommodated the come that exploded into his mouth.

Swallowing every drop of the creamy, sticky fluid, he at last raised his head to once more gaze into the flushed, beautiful face of his partner. Smiling at each other tenderly, Brian drawled in a husky whisper, "Did I take care of your little problem sufficiently, Sunshine?"

Justin nodded breathlessly as lay there, his chest heaving from the aftermath of his climax as he reached to pull Brian back up his body by his shoulders; Brian willingly scooted up the slender frame, providing Justin with ready evidence that _one_ of them still had a "problem" that needed to be addressed.

As he finally lay face to face with his partner, supporting his heavier weight by his elbows, Brian gently nuzzled Justin by the nose before whispering, "You think you can help me out with _my_ little problem now?"

Justin grinned as his right hand snaked between them and he firmly cupped Brian's erection in his palm. "_Not_ so little problem, you mean," he replied as he heard Brian groan slightly in response. "I think I can help you with that," he said playfully, his eyes sparkling with desire and anticipation. "But I think I have a different method of resolution in mind."

Brian raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

Justin nodded almost shyly. "You think you can put that pillow over there between my legs? That way I can lie on my left side and you can lie behind me. I think that just might help to take care of your _not-so-little-problem_."

Brian grinned, twisting his mouth in agreement. "I like the way you think, Mr. Taylor," he replied agreeably, as he reached over by the side of Justin's head and grabbed an extra pillow. He obligingly placed it between Justin's lower legs to cushion his injured ankle and gently helped turn Justin onto his left side, facing away from him.

Spooning himself up against his partner, he reached out with his right hand to gently place it on Justin's right hip, tracing small circles around the soft skin. He placed one more kiss on the side of Justin's neck as the blond turned his head back to accept another deep kiss for a few seconds before Brian turned slightly to reach for the small tube of lube on top of the nightstand, always accessible at a moment's notice. He slowly prepared his partner, observing both Justin's slight flinch at the cold contact as well as the tightness that was always amazingly present, even after all the times they had fucked and made love. That fact never ceased to both amaze as well as delight him, as Justin reached back and slapped his own hip lightly in a silent urge to get on with it.

Chuckling at little at his partner's impatience, he hurried to comply with Justin's wishes as he pressed his cock slightly into the quivering, hot space. Justin squeezed his hip harder with his hand as Brian used his own hand's leverage on Justin's hip to raise himself slightly enough to push in deeper and hit Justin's prostate on the first try; Justin sucked in a breath and moaned to confirm he had hit just the right target as he pulled out slightly and then pushed back in even harder.

"Harder, Brian, fuck me harder," Justin urged him, letting him know his ankle was the least of his concern at the moment. "Deeper," he pleaded, his breathing shallow and erratic at the overwhelming sensation of Brian inside him once more.

"God, you feel so tight, Justin," he grunted out as he continued to ram in and out, harder and harder, faster and faster. "So incredible – so good," he murmured in awe. The sweat was pouring down from his forehead and into his eyes as he held tighter onto Justin's hip and continued to rock back and forth in time with Justin's own body as the two moved together as one in rapid synchrony, the sounds of their pleasurable union the only ones heard as they continuing reacquainting themselves with the deep, abiding love they had for only each other.

"Brian," Justin struggled to breathe out as he felt his partner's body tightening with excruciating desire for him. "Come for me." Just knowing that he had the power to make Brian do that – just by the sound of his voice and his body's response to him – filled him with an unbelievable feeling of exalted power that he could have that effect on this magnificent man. Moments later, he felt the familiar sensation of Brian's body tensing up just before he complied with Justin's desire, exploding inside him with a shuddering cry like a super nova.

Brian began to remove himself gently from his partner several seconds later, only to have Justin squeeze his thigh and whisper, "Don't." Brian nodded silently, spooning himself closer to his lover and wrapping himself around the lithe body. Placing his head in the crook of Justin's neck, he closed his eyes in contentment, knowing that right then, he could think of nowhere else he would rather be.

Justin sighed in pleasure as he relished in the secure arms of the man he loved wrapped protectively around him and the taut, lean body cradling his own. Knowing there was no possible way he could ever give this up, his thoughts of their impending talk filtered through his mind as he finally surrendered to the languorous and sated feeling coursing through his body and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a permanent life at Britin with his own magnificent doctor of TLC.

* * *

_TBC - At least one more chapter...!_


	7. The Happiest New Year of Them All

_New Year's Eve (Evening)_

Brian rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of a bell ringing. He knew it couldn't be because someone he knew and at least sometimes loved was horny again; even men Justin's age had to have limits, surely, he thought smirking.

Sighing now that his anger as well as his libido had been assuaged somewhat by the last trip he had taken up to the bedroom, he closed his laptop in finality before turning out the study light and walking out into the hallway. "Keep your cast on, Your Highness, I'm coming!" he growled, shaking his head as he heard the tinkling of his instrument of torment sounding once more from above in saucy response.

He made a quick detour into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of chilled champagne from the ice bucket on the counter, two crystal flutes and a silver, covered platter out of the refrigerator before walking over to the staircase for his ascent back up to the master bedroom; he made sure he turned off the rest of the house's lights in the meantime. He was not planning on coming back down for the rest of the evening; his hope was that a certain blond, slightly injured spitfire was no doubt going to be occupying the rest of his evening…..

"Bri-an," he heard a familiar, sing-song refrain coming from down the hall as he reached the landing. "It takes exactly 62 seconds to walk from the study to the master bedroom," was the accompanying lecture. "Where else have you been?"

Brian huffed in annoyance as he walked down the hall toward their room, thinking that someone had too much time on his hands. If that _someone _kept this up, he would be more than happy to even out someone's gait by spraining his _other_ leg…..

"Justin! What the fuck do you think you're _doing_?" He said in alarm as he reached their bedroom and observed his partner lying half in, half off the bed; one leg was dangling near the floor while the rest of his body was still on the mattress like some discarded but well-loved, former childhood doll that had been hurriedly tossed aside for a newer toy. He quickly placed the champagne bottle down on the floor, along with the two glasses and tray and rushed over to push Justin partially back onto the bed.

"I needed to use the bathroom and I couldn't wait any longer," Justin grunted irritatingly in reply as he lay on top of the mattress, panting from his effort. "If someone had come up with I first tinkled the bell, I could have already been doing some tinkling _myself_ instead of hanging on for dear life on the side of the bed."

Brian looked down into the annoyed blue eyes of his somewhat ungraceful-looking partner and wanted desperately to scowl back at him, but he just couldn't. The absurdity of what had been _Brian and Justin, This is Your Life_ this past week appeared in his mind and he couldn't help bursting out laughing as he shook his head and grinned instead.

Justin tried to remain indignant, but he was finding it difficult to do so in his current, gangly situation; it was hard to stay dignified when he thought of having one leg off the bed and the other, injured leg on the bed; besides, his sprained leg was beginning to throb like crazy and his bladder was urgently calling for attention. He finally twisted his lips wryly at his partner before he, too, couldn't help smiling a little as he realized how crazy their lives had become. "I still need to 'tinkle,' Brian," he reminded him playfully, his eyebrows raised as he supported his upper body by his elbows.

Brian curled his lips under in amusement. Turning to pick up the infamous bell, he gave it a small 'tinkle' before placing it back down on the table.

"That's NOT the tinkle I meant!" Justin growled as he flopped down on the bed in disgust. He heard Brian chuckling at his predicament before he walked over and scooped him up unexpectedly with surprising gentleness and care. He quickly linked his hands around Brian's neck as he came close to losing his balance as he was swept up into a pair of strong, confident arms.

"I'm not crippled, Brian," he half-protested somewhat feebly as Brian stood up cradling him, his arms firmly gripping his thighs. Truthfully, he rather liked being held in his partner's arms at the moment; in fact, he liked it quite a bit….and a particular part of his now-clothed anatomy felt the same way, too.

Brian smirked as his eyes raked down the slender body to rest upon the obvious sign of arousal under Justin's loosely-fitting sweats. "So soon, Sunshine?" he asked softly. "I would have thought after the last go-round that you would have been good for least a few more hours."

Justin snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Kinney," he said defensively in a half-hearted attempt to maintain at least _some _degree of dignity. "I'm just…..cold, that's all. I suffer from a circulation problem."

Now it was Brian's turn to snort as he grinned. "Well, as soon as you _tinkle_, as you so eloquently put it, I'll just have to find a way to warm you up and get some circulation going in the _affected body parts_, then, won't I?" He couldn't resist leaning down to capture Justin's lips in a sound kiss before beginning to carry his partner over to the master bedroom. As they walked over, Justin got a peek at what Brian had brought upstairs with him. "What's on that tray?" he asked, craning his neck around Brian's body so he could see more clearly. "It looks like food."

Brian rolled his eyes as he spun them around, effectively blocking Justin's vision to the blond's consternation. "_Everything_ looks like food to you. I thought you needed to take a piss," he pointed out, trying to avert the subject. He was going to have a hard enough time living down the flagrant display of romantic nonsense he had somehow talked himself into later once Justin realized what he had brought up with him.

As Justin huffed in frustration, Brian smiled at his partner's reaction as he walked his precious but chatty cargo into the expansive, marble-tiled master bathroom and gently eased Justin's legs down onto the floor, being careful to keep his injured ankle off the hard surface as he supported the slender body easily with his own weight. As he helped Justin hobble over to the toilet, he thought about all the times a few years before when Justin had helped him endure the horrid bouts of nausea he had endured during his cancer treatment. He figured even if his smart-aleck partner _was _way too talkative for his own good, this small inconvenience of having to be at Justin's every beck and call was very insignificant next to what Justin had done for him in the past. He just wasn't going to tell Justin that – no sense in giving the boy _another_ 'big head.'

"Now you be a good little boy and make sure you don't miss," he cautioned Justin as the blond turned to stick out his tongue at him maturely. He made sure Justin was holding onto the nearby vanity for support before he said, "I'll be right back. _Don't_ go anywhere or do anything foolish until I return, klutzy."

Justin glared at him, but couldn't help wondering what Brian was up to. He knew he wouldn't just leave him here indefinitely, because he worried constantly that he was going to reinjure his ankle. So why was he leaving him here like this _now_? He turned his head to watch as Brian pointed his index finger at him to remind him to behave before he quickly rushed out of the room. He smiled, though, as he heard the distinctive sound of glasses clinking together. Now he understood where his partner went, but he still wasn't sure what else he was up to. He then heard what sounded like a log being thrown into the fireplace and his smile broadened even more. He hated this damn injury to his ankle, but he was beginning to like this waiting hand-on-foot treatment by the man he loved; it was so…_romantic_.

He pulled his sweats back up just before Brian reappeared at the doorway; he looked over at his partner and smiled at him warmly. Brian eyed him warily, realizing that his partner's acute hearing had no doubt picked up on what he had been up to. "Let's go, Peg Leg," he said as Justin giggled. The brunet walked over and once more placed his arm around Justin's waist to help him hobble back into the bedroom.

Justin's smile broadened even more as Brian walked them over to the fireplace, which was quickly blazing into an intense fire; his partner had no doubt thrown one of those starter logs onto the grill to hasten the process. What delighted Justin most of all, however, was the small spread lying on a corner of the plush rug in front of the fireplace. Brian had placed an oval, silver-colored frame there with two tall, narrow crystal flutes, a bottle of chilled champagne, and a covered platter of some sort.

He stopped in awe and couldn't help a few tears from stinging his eyes as he turned to Brian and murmured, "Why, Mr. Kinney, if I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to have a picnic on the floor with me! Are you suffering from a split personality?"

Brian glared at him – at least, he _tried_ to appear that way, but something told him he was failing miserably at it the longer Justin stared at him with _that look_. "I'm going to have a splitting _headache_ if you don't quit your incessant yapping soon," he warned as Justin harumpfed softly in reply.

As they hobbled over the rest of the way to the fireplace and Brian gently lowered Justin to sit with his legs spread out in front of him, he joined him a few seconds later before the blond quipped, "Well, I guess you'll just have to find a way to shut me up, then." He peered over innocently at the brunet and licked his lips suggestively.

Brian pursed his lips together to keep from smiling at the cheesy comeback. "You twat," Brian growled, just before he pushed on Justin's shoulder to flop him down onto the rug and begin ravaging his lips possessively. Justin managed a rumbling chuckle in reply just before he was effectively shut up by Brian's tongue plunging inside. He moaned in pleasure at the sensual onslaught before he, too, pressed his tongue outward. He felt Brian's hands began to roam down his chest and sighed in contentment as he, too, reached over to begin unbuttoning his partner's shirt in a fervent attempt to feel the warm, taut flesh he knew was lying temptingly underneath. He decided that this particular treatment was much more pleasurable and effective than his pain meds could ever be as he heard Brian sighing in pleasure at his own ministrations….

He had just begun to pull Brian's shirt aside and start for his pants when the shrill ringing of Brian's cell phone interrupted them. Justin groaned as he pulled his mouth away from Brian's and whispered breathlessly against his neck, "Let it to go to voicemail."

Brian wanted nothing more than to do just that, but he had asked his son to call him when he got home so he could make sure he and his moms had arrived safely, and he wanted to wish him a Happy New Year's. He also knew that was one of the few reasons why Justin would allow him to answer it. "It's probably Gus," he struggled to breathe out; he was having a hard time concentrating while Justin's hands were roaming all over him and he was suckling his earlobe right where he knew it made him crazy with desire. "Stop that," he reprimanded, barely able to get the words out as Justin chuckled at his reaction. "Fucker."

Justin sighed a little but he stopped his sensual onslaught long enough for Brian to take a breath and reach up onto the nearby, small antique table to grab his phone. Taking a quick peek to confirm it was who he thought it was, he smiled over at Justin slightly before flipping it open. "Hey, Sonny Boy! Get back home okay?"

Justin watched Brian's face as he spoke with his son. The only other person besides himself that ever saw that tender smile on his handsome partner's face was Gus. The two men shared a mutual look of affection for the little boy as Brian nodded, "I'm glad you got home okay, Buddy. Are you and your moms doing anything to celebrate New Year's Eve?"

Justin continued to drink in Brian's face as he continued his conversation with his son, watching as a myriad of emotions flashed across his bronzed face: love, tenderness, vulnerability….all the feelings that Brian normally held inside and only allowed him to see when they were in private. He treasured that fact as he heard Brian mention his name. "Yeah, Justin's fine – driving me crazy, but he's fine." He looked over at the blond and waggled his eyebrows at the double meaning of that statement that only the two of them were aware of as Justin smiled back at him in understanding and blushed a little.

Justin watched then as a look he couldn't quite decipher crossed his partner's face as he turned to look away from him; just before he did, however, he had caught a glimmer of what? Embarrassment? Indecision? He frowned, not quite sure what to read into his expression, before he heard his name being mentioned again and his ears perked up.

"No, I haven't yet, Buddy….but I promise I will," Brian was saying softly. _What were they talking about?_

Brian stole a glance over at Justin, who was eyeing him intently. Damn – he knew Justin would pick up on anything that sounded odd to him. He forced his attention back to his son as he answered another question. "I promise, Sonny Boy – yeah...tonight."

Justin frowned as he absorbed Brian's part of the father-son conversation, wondering what they were discussing; somehow he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with him. He looked over at Brian who turned finally to face him with a soft smile on his face.

"You sure can, Sonny Boy…..hold on a second, okay?" There was a slight pause before Brian added tenderly, "I love you, too, Buddy," before he held the phone out to the blond. "The doctor wants to talk to his patient," he explained, smiling, as Justin took the phone from him.

Justin twisted his lips affectionately as he raised the phone to his ear. "How you doing, Gus? Get back home okay?"

"Yeah," Gus answered happily. "And we have lots of snow here, too, Jus'n!" he reported excitedly. "And Mommy promised me we could go ice skating at the park, just like you and I did!"

Justin laughed. "Well, I hope not _exactly _like you and I did – I don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself like I did, okay? You make sure you hold your Mommy's hand until you get really good at skating by yourself – you promise?"

"Okay," was the half-hearted reply as Justin looked over at Brian and smiled.

"Have you talked to Daddy yet?" Gus asked him suddenly.

Justin's smile faded a little as he noticed Brian staring at him, no doubt picking up on his change in expression. "About what, Buddy?" he asked, although he had a feeling he knew what the question was referring to already.

"About staying at Britin with him," was the anticipated question.

Justin sighed. Some little boys reminded him too much of their fathers….. "Not yet, Gus….but I will."

Now it was Brian's turn to stare at him curiously. Justin and Gus were obviously discussing him, but what was it about? As Brian raised his eyebrows in a silent question about it, Justin smiled shyly before inexplicably turning his head to stare into the flames thoughtfully. Brian frowned – normally his son's conversations with Justin were very light, sometimes downright juvenile – at times it almost sounded like they were the same age, in fact; this one, though, seemed much more serious in nature. "Tonight," he heard Justin say firmly.

He watched as Justin turned back to face him with a more relaxed look on his face. "Yes, he's taking my vitals regularly," he reported. "But I think he prefers to use a rectal thermometer." Brian guffawed at that statement as Justin grinned back at him. He watched as a rather embarrassed look crossed Justin's face as he covered his eyes with his hand and said to Gus, "Uh….ask your mommy about that, okay?" as Brian laughed softly at his discomfiture.

"I'd better let you go, Buddy," Justin said to the little boy. "It's almost your bedtime and you still have to celebrate New Year's. We'll say Happy New Year for you at midnight – we'll be thinking about you and looking forward to seeing you again soon, okay?" He glanced over at Brian and smiled. "Yeah, I'll give him a kiss for you, trust me," he said, evoking a knowing grin from his partner in return. "_Lots_ of them."

As he flipped the phone shut softly, he turned to gaze at his partner tenderly. "He really would make a good doctor, you know – he must have inherited his bedside manner from his father."

Brian grinned as he pulled Justin's body back over and, placing his hand at the back of Justin's neck, pulled his head in once more for another resounding kiss. As they pulled back a few seconds later, he murmured huskily, "I'll have to keep practicing my technique on you, though, so I don't get rusty."

Justin stared into the intense, hazel eyes and whispered breathlessly as his pulse raced, "I don't think that's ever going to happen, _Doctor_."

The two men gazed at each other silently for several seconds as the flames from the fire continued to build in crescendo, much like their passion for each other. Unbeknownst to them, each man was thinking the same thought – there was no way they could ever be apart for very long, not like they were existing presently. And that's all it was when they were away from each other - _existing_...

"Justin….."

"Brian…."

Both laughed at the perfect synchronization of their greeting before Justin said, "You first. What?"

Brian twisted his lips fondly as he gazed into the blue eyes he loved so well. "What were you and Gus talking about before? I could tell it was about me."

Justin licked his lips; damn, he had thought he was dodging the bullet temporarily, making Brian start first, and it had backfired on him. "We were talking about a little bit of everything," he said vaguely, reaching up to brush some stray hair out of Brian's eyes; the brunet was eyeing him carefully, the eyes boring intriguingly into his with hints of gold speckled among the hazel orbs.

"Justin?" Brian said softly, pressing. "Sounded like it was pretty serious to me. What was Gus saying?"

Justin sighed; it was now or never. He had promised Gus and he had promised himself; no matter what it took, he had to convince Brian that this was what he wanted. Gus had already told him it was what _Brian_ had wanted….._Please, let him be right..._

"He was asking me if I had talked to you yet about what he and I were discussing the other day at the lake."

Brian gazed into the pale face. "You mean when you took a tumble and were disqualified permanently from the Olympic tryouts?" he joked teasingly.

Justin smiled a little. "Yeah….that would be it; not my most graceful moment," he admitted. "But I had a good reason, I think."

Brian eyed him curiously as he idly fingered Justin's hair at his neck. "You did?"

"Yes," Justin responded softly.

"What?" He asked, a little concerned. He could tell by the intense look on his partner's face that whatever it was, it was definitely not their typical, light conversation. "Tell me," he said gently.

"Gus had just told me about what you and he had talked about the night before when you went up to read him his bedtime story and I got a little carried away," he finally divulged sheepishly, noticing a look of realization flicker across Brian's face; he could tell that Brian knew he wasn't referring to "Wild Things" anymore, at least not the type that was written about in a children's book. "Why didn't you tell me, Brian?" he asked pointedly. "It would have saved us both a lot of wasted time and effort."

Brian's heart sped up; was Justin saying what he hoped he was saying? He had to be sure before he put his cards – and his heart – out on the table. "What do you mean, Sunshine?" he whispered, holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

Justin shook his head in amusement; it was obvious one of them was going to have to spell it out. He lowered his hand from Brian's hair to his mouth to trace lovingly across the full, lower lip as he responded fervently, "What I mean, Mr. Kinney, is that I do not wish to live in the big, bad world of the Big Apple any longer. What I mean is that I want to come home and live here, with you. What I mean is that I can't imagine us living apart any longer because I fucking love and miss you more with each day. And what I mean is that if you don't shut me up any second, I'm going to assume that you don't f…."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before with an exalted growl Brian pushed him down on the rug and plastered his lips to his as Justin's heart filled with joy. It wasn't exactly a verbal response, but it didn't matter – it spoke volumes in its intensity and emotion as their lips suckled and rubbed against each other and their tongues snaked out to deepen their response.

As he held Justin by the shoulders several seconds later and pulled back to gaze down into the twinkling eyes, Brian smirked. "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Justin beamed at him. "I think it'll do for now," he answered solemnly. "But I think it's time for you to check out my body temperature now. I think I'm suddenly feeling feverish again."

Brian grinned. "I think I know just the _thermometer _to take care of that little problem."

* * *

_Two Hours Later – Just before Midnight_

"You know, for someone's who's been in New York for several months, you have surprisingly little property to ship back home," Brian observed as Justin sat on the rug, studiously writing down a short list of what he would need to have sent back home to Britin as soon as his last art show there was concluded. _Home….Britin_. He thought he had never heard anything more wonderful in his life.

"Well, my roommate wants to keep most of my ratty furniture," he explained, smiling at his lover. "And most of everything else involves my art." He added softly, "I never really accumulated too much while I lived there – I guess I always knew it would be just temporary – at least I always _hoped_ so."

Brian reached to gently take the notepad and pencil away from his partner and set it down on the floor before he retrieved the champagne bottle and two crystal flutes from the silver tray. "I'll drink to that," he said softly. Popping open the bottle adroitly, he waited until the brief rush of liquid had subsided before he deftly poured some champagne into the stemware and handed one to Justin.

The antique, imposing grandfather clock located just down the hall that they had purchased before moving into their stately mansion dutifully began to chime on the midnight hour just then, signaling the start of a new year and the start of a new life for both men.

"Here's to the best year of our lives, Sunshine," Brian toasted sincerely, raising his glass to clink with his partner's; Justin smiled back at him with tears of happiness in his eyes as they both sipped from their respective glasses and by seemingly mutual accord, placed their glasses down on the floor before coming together again for their first kiss of the new year. It would surely be just the start of many new kisses to come for them, thanks in large part to a small, sweet, diminutive little boy.

"And here's to Gus – our own little doctor of love," Justin added as Brian laughed just before he raised the platter's lid and retrieved a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Happy New Year to you, Doctor," Brian toasted dutifully, raising the strawberry in the air in tribute before placing it near the willing lips of his partner's.

Happy New Year, indeed…..

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story - I hope you enjoyed it. Happy (belated) New Year to all my readers!:)_


End file.
